Bluff Master
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka and Michiru meet eachother during one of Haruka's missions to con the president, Michiru's father. It's love at first sight but ofcourse, Haruka has only come there for one reason. Money. HarukaMichiru, MakotoAmi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like it.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does. A special thanks goes out to my beta reader Silver Sailor Ganymede, don't know what I'd do without you!

* * *

**Bluff Master**

_**Prologue**_

_- Money is everything-_

Mamoru sat behind his desk, looking down at the papers he held in his hand. In front of him stood two girls. One was a small blonde and the other was a somewhat taller raven-haired girl. The two were called Tsukino Usagi and Hino Rei respectively. Usagi used to be one of the best bluff masters ever known; she was able to deceive any man or woman who came near her. Until, yes until another blonde popped up and managed to see through all Usagi's acts. Another bluff master, the best to be exact: someone known only as Ten'oh Haruka, though her name might have been another bluff for all they knew.

With the help of Haruka, Mamoru had been able to cheat all the big companies in the area.

''So... this is the next move you have planned?'' Mamoru questioned the two girls. Rei was the first to nod, followed by Usagi.

''With Haruka's skills it'll be a piece of cake.'' The raven-haired girl commented. ''I mean she stole over 50 million dollars from the White House without getting caught.''

Mamoru laughed slightly. "Yes, I remember that. I can't believe they fell for her 'guard' act, let alone stand to see people trust secret codes to her.'' Usagi and Rei laughed again upon hearing that; you only had to look once at Haruka to know you couldn't trust her. Mamoru stopped laughing. "Then again, this is different. You want her to con the man with the highest position here in Japan.''

''Yeah, the president.'' Usagi whispered. ''We've planned it all out. The president's daughter Kaioh Michiru is looking for a vocal coach. If we can get Haruka to pretend to be one and get Michiru to trust her with certain things...''

''Wait, wait…'' The black haired man interrupted the blonde, putting the papers down again.''You want Haruka to be a vocal coach for a stuck-up kid like Michiru?''

''Not only a coach but also a friend.'' Rei corrected her brother. Mamoru blinked a few times before breaking down into fits of laughter.

''That's child's play. Besides Haruka won't even approve to that. Why don't you ask Tenoh's partner, Makoto, to do this?''

''Because'' Rei started.''There's a catch, the president wants his daughter to have a male coach and since Makoto doesn't look like...''

''Aha.'' Mamoru stated, not waiting for the other to finish her sentence. ''I can tell you right now that it won't work. Haruka is twenty-eight and this Kaioh girl is what… sixteen? Even if Haruka agreed to this the age difference will stop her from coming too close to Michiru. Besides why the president?''

Usagi decided to do the talking this time. ''In two weeks from now the president will cash a huge amount of money in a bank account. The money goes straight to a fundation that helps childeren in third world countries.''

''That's cruel...'' a fourth voice suddenly said, which caused the other three to look up at the door. ''Stealing from the rich is something I can do but if that money is meant for poor people.'' It was Haruka. Next to her stood Makoto who was smiling brightly.

''It's not like we're Robin Hood and his Married Men or something,'' Usagi pouted.

"You mean 'Robin Hood and his Merry Men'," Rei corrected her.

Haruka laughed, partly at Usagi's mistake and partly at what she'd actually been trying to say. "Well you've got a good point there. How much are we talking about anyway?''

''It's not as big as what you stole from the White House but...'' Rei paused for a moment, trying to remember the exact amount of money. ''But we're talking about at least 7.5 million''

''Yen?'' Haruka joked.

''Dollars.'' Rei corrected the tomboy. ''If that was the amount of money in Yens then I'd go on holiday and laugh at the poor suckers who would be receiving the money.''

''So you'll do it?'' Makoto asked her partner with a shocked expression on her face.

Mamoru shook his head. ''She won't do that. It's a stupid plan, and although the idea of stealing that amount of money sounds really tempting… well we all know Haruka likes younger girls. For all I know she'll hit the sheets with Michiru in one week and gets too attached to the girl.''

''Hey!'' Haruka yelped, her face reddening with indignation. ''I'm not like that. Besides she's sixteen! That's even too young for me.''

Usagi and Rei blinked a few times before breaking down into laughter. ''Good one Ten'oh!'' They said in unison between fits of laughter.

''Who asked you?'' Haruka hissed, feeling how Makoto was staring at her with one of those 'let them be' looks on her face. ''I'll do it anyway Mamoru. It's our motto remember; 'money is everything' and all that bullshit.''

''Not even a doctor would work if he didn't get paid; without money not even your mother's love could've breathed life into you... I know.'' Mamoru sighed ''But if you mess this one up...''

''I won't. You know me. They won't even notice what's happening to them until I fucked their bank account up and stole what was theirs.''

''That's my girl.'' Makoto joked, placing a small and playful kiss on the blonde's cheek.

''Oh get a room.'' Usagi joked, repeating the same process only on Rei's cheek. Makoto just smirked as she leaned against the closed door.

''Anyway, tell me the details later.'' Haruka went on as she gazed over at Mamoru.''The real reason I am here was to ask you if you wanted to go with Makoto and I for some tea down the street. We've got a few things to discuss about… you know?''

Rei and Usagi just stood there, trying to figure out why Haruka was acting all mysterious. ''I don't want to drink tea.'' Mamoru started. ''It's not a habbit of mine and I don't intend to make it one. I drink wine with diamonds in my glass, and it's staying that way.''

Haruka shrugged. ''You take that 'money is everything' way too seriously my friend.''

----

''Are you sure of this?'' Mamoru asked as he took a sip of his coffee. They were now sitting in a small restaurant not far away from their HQ.

Makoto nodded. ''Yes, I want to quit. Once I had someone who loved me. Someone who wanted me but now she doesn't desire me anymore...Because of what I am: a bluff master, a conman. She told me to stay away from her...That's why I am going with Haruka on her mission. It'll be my last mission and also my last chance to be with the one I love.''

Mamoru seemed confused.

''Let me explain.'' Haruka started. ''Michiru's cousin is Makoto's ex. Her name's Ami Mizuno. Makoto is going with me as my partner but she won't leave with me. She stays.''

The black haired man nodded. ''But if this Ami girl knows about Makoto's profession doesn't that make her a threat to our plan?''

''She doesn't know Haruka. Besides it's hardly a profession. We deceive people by making them think we're going to kill them after we blame them for something they didn't do, steal their money and run away.''

''It's a profession. What you, Haruka and Usagi do for a living is art. You can fool just about any person. There's no one you can't fool.''

''Except for Ami.'' Makoto sighed.

''Even Ami is a person you can fool. You're going there to convince her you changed, no?'' Mamoru wondered out loud as the brunette nodded. ''Well exactly, you'll be fooling her. You haven't changed when you enter that building and try to win her heart back, you'll come there as a bluff master but you hope to walk out of there as a normal person. One who works for a living without stealing other people's money.''

''That's one way to put it.'' Haruka stated. ''So you accept?''

''Do I have a choice? I mean it'll be sad to see such a great bluff master walk away from our crew but if this is what your heart desires...''

''It does.'' Makoto said with a certain tone in her voice.

Mamoru just smiled.' 'In that case I wish you luck.'' With that said he turned his head to face the tomboy.' 'You have to come to my office tomorrow and I'll give you everything you need. And remember, you're a vocal coach...not a commander of an army. Also she's young so she will probably annoy you a lot and...''

''Boss, just let me do my thing and I'll let you do yours.'' Haruka interrupted the other.

''You talk all tough and all... but I'm sure that deep down inside of you lives a small and innocent little girl.'' Mamoru stated, amused by Haruka's behaviour whenever they were talking. She always seemed to be the tough one but he knew better.

''If there's living an innocent little kid inside of her it's because she ate one.'' Makoto joked, earning a glare from the blonde. ''Anyway Ami is a smart person, it isn't such a great idea for Haruka and me to enter that building side by side. We'll have to pretend we don't know eachother yet. Ami might be able to spoil the whole mission with her hate for me.''

''I can make that happen. But you won't get into that house without a proper reason. Even if you know Ami, she will never let you enter when she finds out you're around just around the time the president decides to play with a lot of money.'' Mamoru stated, taking a sip from his drink.

''Then what do you suggest?'' Haruka questioned their boss when she noticed Makoto wasn't going to ask it.

''Go to the script writers, Usagi and Rei.'' He paused for a moment before placing his hand on the brunette's shoulder. ''These two always manage to think of the best plot for our missions. They'll give you a fitting part in this one.''

Makoto and Haruka both smiled, satisfied with the answer. Tomorrow everything would be set to motion and to be honest, neither one of them could wait. Conning the president surely was different from all the other stunts they had ever pulled before.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

Yes I am officially back but my updates will be a bit slow, just have patience with me. Until then, let me know what you think of it so far. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters. I just borrowed them.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter. A special thanks to my reviewers. Your comments mean a lot!

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

Chapter One

_- Vocal Coach -

* * *

_

Haruka leaned against the wall with an annoyed and impatient look on her face. ''Can't you do this any faster?'' She hissed after twenty minutes of silence. Finally the raven haired girl looked away from the computer screen to look at the tomboy.

''Have some patience. Fake documents need to be taken care of with precisement. You're going to live under the roof of the president of Japan. Mamoru has already made sure you'll be hired there but they'll be putting up a thorough investigation first. I've uploaded your files to the internet as we speak. You've been a vocal coach ever since you turned twenty. Studied at a school in England, Harvard. You were good at all subjects, especially when it came down to music.''

''Yeah yeah, I've already read my fake file as well.'' Haruka said, faking a yawn. ''When will Mamoru finally get in here, give me the papers I need and I'll be on my way!''

''He's in a meeting right now.'' Rei replied. ''He'll be here soon. Until then stop making me nervous. One mistake and you'll have the FBI, CIA and god knows what else after you.''

''Oh I am so scared.'' The tomboy sweatdropped. It wouldn't be the first time the cops would've almost caught her. She always seemed to be too smart for them though. ''Anyway, tell me something more about that Michiru girl. If I am going to teach her how to sing and shit I'll need to know how to please her as much as possible. If I get on her bad side she will have me thrown out of her house before I can even say 'you've been conned'.''

''According to the files Usagi found on her she's sixteen years old but I think that's only a fake file. Maybe the president is up to something himself. I don't know. According to the looks of it and the old newspapers I found on the internet Michiru should be eightteen now.'' She paused for a moment before giggling. ''Do I have to tell you how that sounded by the way?''

''What?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow.

Rei rolled her eyes before copying Haruka's earlier words. ''Please her as much as possible.''

''Perverted weirdo.'' Haruka sighed.

''I also found something interesting about you.'' Rei hesitated for a moment, not sure wheter to tell the blonde or not. She decided to tell anyway. ''According to your birth certificate you aren't twenty-eight at all. You're twenty. Why did you lie about it?''

Haruka sighed. Up until now only Makoto knew about that small fact. ''When I started to work here I was about sixteen. I lied about my age because Mamoru didn't recruit people who are younger than twenty-two.''

''That makes sense. Don't worry Ten'oh. Your secret is save with me.'' Rei replied causing Haruka to sent her a thankful smile. With that the raven haired girl went back to typing some stuff on her computer. Haruka sighed again. She just hoped this wouldn't take any more time. She was getting impatient and she really wanted to start this conning thing as soon as possible.

---

Michiru quickly walked after her father. She wasn't going to let him win this little game of war. ''I don't understand why my coach has to be male! I get along perfectly with men. But I'd like to have a female coach! Daddy, come back here!'' She whined as her father slowed down his pace. He still didn't stop or bother to look up at his daughter. He was too busy reading the papers he held in his hands.

''Michiru stop complaining.'' He finally sighed, trying to change the subject. ''Now go play. I am busy with this piece of paper. It holds all the information I need to know about the vocal coach that has been recommanded by a close friend of mine.''

The aqua haired girl rolled her eyes. ''Daddy, I don't care about your close friends. I just don't want to get stuck with some guy who pushes me around. What if he ends up being a creep who wants to take advantage of me. I want a female coach! I want Hitomi back!'' Upon hearing that name Michiru's father dropped the piece of papers he was holdind and turned around to face his daughter. An angered look had crossed his face.

''I fired that girl.'' He hissed. ''She was corrupting my daughter.''

Michiru shook her head. ''She kissed me! And I kissed her back. Why are you denying all of this. I am not interested in guys! You can't keep me locked away from the outside world forever!''

Her father sighed. He seemed to have enough of this conversation. ''Michiru. Your vocal coach will be male. I've already picked someone so stop complaining. I already forbid you to see that Hitomi girl ever again. Don't make me forbid you to even mention her or think about her.''

''You can't control my thoughts. That's not even the point! I want my life back. Why can't you just be supportive. Mom would've been.'' Michiru knew the moment she had mentioned her mother she had crossed the line. She knew how sensitive her father was when it came down to that subject.

''Michiru.'' His voice held a certain tone that warned the smaller girl. She'd better just listen to him now before it would be too late. ''Your mother is dead.'' He hissed, clenching his fists. ''Now get over yourself and do as I tell you to do.''

''Yes father.'' Michiru replied, bowing her head a bit before she bend over to pick up the papers her father had dropped earlier. When she looked up again her father had already started to walk away, ignoring the fact he had forgotten all about his papers and the content of it. The aqua haired girl took a deep breath in frustration. Then her eyes fell on the papers in her hands.

On top of the document lay a small picture of a blonde man. Underneath it stood a few words. Occupation : Vocal coach, music instructor. Age : 28. Name : Ten'oh Haruka.

''Great,'' Michiru sighed. ''Haruka Ten'oh.''

----

Finally, after a couple more hours of waiting Mamoru finally entered the room. He was holding a few documents which he handed to the blonde tomboy. ''Ok. This is what I know so far. Michiru Kaioh is a smart girl. Always trying to find a deeper meaning behind everything. She knows a lot about music and everything that has any relation to music itself.''

He paused for a moment, making sure Haruka was listening to what he was saying. When he saw that he had her full attention he went on again. ''She hates guys but because her father seems to hold a grudge to his daughter's former coach, who was female, he fired her and has been looking for a male coach ever since. With other words. The moment you screw up Ten'oh, you'll screw up this whole bluff.''

''Have some fate boss.'' Haruka stated while shrugging. The burden didn't seem to bother her at all. ''Why don't you tell me something new? What about Kino? How will she get in?''

''She started three days after you made your move. She's going 'undercover' as a cook. It seems President Kaioh fired his former cook last week because he found a hair in his food.''

Haruka raised an eyebrow. ''That guy is really something.''

''Exactly,'' A third voice said causing Rei, Haruka and Mamoru to look up at a small blonde in the doorway. ''You need to be extra careful around him Haruka.''

''Hai, hai.'' The tomboy rolled her eyes. ''Really Usagi, you shouldn't worry about me this much. It wouldn't be the first time I risk my life for this job. It's become a habit of mine to get in trouble. But I always save myself out of it eventually.''

''But, we're still talking about the president here.'' Rei reminded the taller woman.

''You all start to really annoy me.'' Haruka hissed, looking down at the documents in her hand. ''Is this all I'll need?''

The black haired man nodded. ''Yep. Your ID is in it. Copies of your diplomas. Everything you'll need to look and sound convincing.'' Haruka seemed to hesitate for a moment. She didn't want to tell her partners but ever since Mamoru had walked into the room her anxious feeling had suddenly disappeared. And was now replaced by that oh-so famous feeling. It felt like something was bound to go wrong. Maybe they had forgotten about something.

''Ami?'' Usagi asked, looking over at the raven haired girl behind the computer.

''Not a problem for now. She only comes to Tokyo on wednesday and thursday. The rest of the time she's in Kyoto.''

''Kyoto?'' Haruka suddenly questioned. This could be a problem. One of Haruka's previous con had taken place in Kyoto. She was pretty popular there. Not only for her bluffs but also because of her street racing reputation. She was known as one of the best.

Usagi and Mamoru both mentally slapped themselfs. Rei didn't seem to understand. Both Usagi and Mamoru knew about Haruka's reputation in Kyoto. Until now they had never seen it as a problem but if Ami was familiar there it could mean serious trouble. ''What now?''

It stayed silent for a couple of minutes. All of them seemed to be in deep thoughts. ''Let's hope for the best.'' Haruka finally said, breaking through the silence. She knew everyone thought she was thinking too easy about life and this con but it simply couldn't be changed now. ''Anyway, Rei...'' She turned to face the raven haired girl. ''Could you give me a map to the president's mansion?''

''Ofcourse.'' Rei nodded before typing down a few things and then pressed enter on her keyboard. A few seconds later the printer which stood behind her started to start automatically, printing the requested page. When it was finally done she pulled it out of the machine and handed it to the blonde tomboy.

''Guess I am really to go.'' Haruka stated, putting the map between the documents Mamoru had given her before she made her way back to the door again. ''Wish me luck everyone.''

''Good luck Ten'oh.'' All three of them said in unison, kwowing Haruka would need all the luck she could get. Haruka was a could bluff master but there was just one thing that always seemed to stand in her way. Her pride. If that Michiru could was going or planning on bullying Haruka away she could expect the same treatment from the blonde. That was never a could thing.

''And remember, count to ten before you say something!'' Usagi yelled after her friend who just muttered something inaudible before walking out of the room.

-----

Michiru yawned. It was almost 2pm now which meant her coach could arrive any moment. She didn't like to admit it but she was kind of curious about this Ten'oh person. The aqua haired girl was pretty familiar with the music industry but until today she had never heard of Ten'oh Haruka before. Maybe he had just started. Then again, when she had tried to google him she found a lot of old articles and sites about _him. _

He had even coached a lot of famous people. Yet, Michiru couldn't wait to make this _man's _life a living hell. Her father may had won their previous little battle but it didn't mean Michiru had given up on this war. She would bully that Ten'oh _guy _away from here and she would continue to do the same with every coach her father would try to pair her up with.

The reason for her father persisting on her getting a male coach was obvious. After he had walked into his daughter kissing her vocal coach, Hitomi, he had imidiately fired her. After that he had suddenly started to introduce his daughter to all kinds of men. In one way Michiru could understand her father's reasons and ways of doing things. After all, he was the president of Japan. It could have negative consequences on his political status if anyone found out his daughter was interested in women.

Finally after another half an hour of just sitting in the livingroom the doorbell rang. _Be nice. _She could recall her father saying. With that thought on her mind she just sighed. Most of the time someone would open the door for her but since her father had ordered for his daughter to answer the door when her coach arrived everyone had taken the day off. It wasn't such a problem after all.

The president himself was in a meeting and was surrounded by guards 24/7 so they weren't actually needed around the house. Slowly the aqua haired girl took another deep breath before standing up from the couch. Carefully and slowly she walked up to the door. Maybe she should just pretend she slept through the sound of the doorbell.

After giving it a second thought she decided not to. She didn't want her father to get angry with her. With that she opened the door. In front of her stood a tall blonde _man _who was holding onto some documents. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Michiru looked away again.

''You must be Michiru.'' The blonde said with a fake smile plastered on her lips.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know what you think!


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters. I just borrowed them.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter. A special thanks to my reviewers. Your comments mean a lot!

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

Chapter Two

_- Don't like you -

* * *

_

''You must be Michiru.'' Haruka said, looking down at the aqua haired girl with a fake smile plastered on her lips. Michiru just replied by nodding. She stepped aside a bit for the blonde to enter. Haruka seemed to hesitate for a moment before stepping inside. There was something about the smaller girl that had somehow taken her off guard. She surely had seen Michiru in the newspapers and on tv but she had to admit she looked different in real life. More realistic.

To Haruka all those famous artists and people looked fake. As if they were some kind of programmed machines. They were always smiling in front of the cameras. It was as if the media didn't want them to show any emotions. Then again the media seemed to love spreading rumours about those so called famous people. Michiru had seemed one of them at first but now she had seen the girl in real life she had to admit she had been wrong.

The aqua haired girl was just like any other ordinary teenager. Then again she had only gotten that little bit of information by just looking at the other. Maybe if Michiru would open her mouth Haruka's opinion about her could change again. You never knew.

When Haruka blocked out her thoughts she noticed that she had unconsciously followed Michiru into the livingroom. She was surprised by what she saw. In the middle of the room stood a huge couch which atleast was big enough for twenty people. In front of the couch stood a small coffee table with in front of that a television. _'Impressive.' _She thought to herself. It wasn't just a rumour that the president of Japan was indeed rich. It was now officially proven to be a fact.

_'He surely won't miss the small amount of money I'll be 'borrowing' from him at the end of this month.' _A small yet evil smiled appeared on her lips causing Michiru to raise an eyebrow.

''Are you ok Ten'oh?'' The smaller girl's tone sounded cold. It was obvious she had no intentions of having Haruka in her house for much longer. From this point on Haruka knew she had to be careful with what she said and how she reacted. Michiru obviously had some sort of power around here. Whatever it was, she didn't like it.

''I am fine, thanks.'' Haruka quickly said, excusing herself. ''So... I've seen everything I expected on seeing her except for the maids. Your father is pretty famous around the world. But the reason why most people never forget the name Kaioh is because your father is famous for bringing maids and bodyguards wherever he goes.''

''They're home. My father is away for today.'' Michiru replied, not even bothering to give the blonde more information.

_'Great, the president's daughter is an ice princess. Just my luck.'_ Haruka rolled her eyes. She quickly had to straighten up again when the smaller girl looked into her direction. ''Aha, I see.'' She said instead of speaking what was on her mind. ''So shall we start then?''

''No...'' Came the reply.

Haruka raised an eyebrow. ''No?'' She repeated.

Michiru nodded, sitting down on the couch. ''My father had this great idea of getting to know you some better. But don't get all high and mighty on me. The only reason you're here is because my father wants a male coach for me. I don't like you and I won't put an efford in liking you either.''

The blonde sweatdropped. _'Okay, opinion changed again. Don't like her...no human features.' _Then after staring at the smaller girl for a couple of seconds she out up one of those fake smiles again. ''No problemo. I don't like being here either. The sooner we get over this the sooner I can be out of here. But in the meantime we could try to get along. It would make my stay so much more...''

''Like I said,'' Michiru interrupted the blonde. ''I don't like you and I won't put an efford on changing that either. If my father thinks I will start dating you he's sadly mistaken. I won't date anyone until I've got my previous coach back.''

''Blabla...'' Haruka muttered. ''Your lips move but I seriously only hear blabla, if you're singing is just as bad as your pointless ramblings I can already pack my bags and go back to Kyoto.''

Michiru blinked a few times. Never before had anyone dared to use such a tone in front of her. Who did this Haruka think he was anyway? Then again, something about the man made her feel curious, somehow she wanted to know more about him. ''Kyoto?'' She replied. ''You're from Kyoto? I've been there once, it's pretty far from here.''

''Yeah,'' Haruka replied, smiling. This only proved how easily Michiru was to manipulate. She knew from the files she had read about the aqua haired girl all about Michiru's trip to Kyoto. When she had went there, wheter she liked it there or not... everything. Mamoru had been investigating the Kaioh family for months now. It wasn't a surprise that Haruka would use this in her advance. ''I am staying in Tokyo for the upcoming three months to practise my profession here, after that I am going back to Kyoto and start my own bussiness there.''

Michiru nodded, not knowing the blonde was lying. After all, after her father accidentally dropped the files about Ten'oh Haruka she had read through Haruka's file a bit. She hadn't learned much about her vocal coach but she knew for a fact, or atleast thought she knew, that Haruka was born in Kyoto. ''Anyway,'' Haruka started. ''Are we going to get to the singing part today or...''

''No, that was another one of those bright ideas of my dad. He wants us to get to know each other better first. You know, create a bond.''

The blonde tomboy laughed slightly. ''Another one of his attempts on getting you to date me?''

Michiru nodded, blushing a bit. All of this was kind of embarrassing.

''Not that it's any of my bussiness but I was wondering... Why is your father so motivated on getting you to date someone? Can't you look for a boyfriend yourself?''

''That's where my previous vocal coach fits in.'' Michiru sighed but then shook her head. She was already starting to warm up to the blonde. ''But you're right, it isn't any of your bussiness.''

Haruka nodded, not bothering to give it another try. She would find out about Michiru's father and his reasons later on. She somehow could recall hearing Mamoru or Rei say something about it but she couldn't quite remember what he had exactly said. _'Next time I'll listen to him... Neh...'_

''Anyway, please sit down.'' Michiru added when she noticed that the blonde was spacing out.

Haruka just nodded and gave the other a friendly look before sitting down on the couch. ''Well I personally don't mind getting to know you better. It would be a good thing considering the fact we'll be stuck together for atleast a few weeks.''

Michiru sighed. The idea of having this guy around the house every day really did bother her. She never liked having strange people around the house. Especially not when those people were part of her father's master plan. ''I guess I could give _that _a try. Afterwards I'll show you your room.''

''Thanks.'' Haruka stated although she could strangle the younger girl already. Who did Michiru think she was? Haruka surely wasn't going to be the sweet one the whole time. ''Anyway, why are you so interested in singing?''

''I am not interested in singing.'' Michiru immidiately said, the tone in her voice had gotten colder again. ''I hate it to be exact. My sister used to sing all the time. She loved singing and all the attention she got from doing it. She had a real talent for it too. As a kid I always enjoyed playing the violin but,'' There was a slight pause before Michiru continued. ''My father wanted me to do what my sister never was able to do.''

Haruka nodded, far in the back of her mind she could still remember hearing something about Michiru's sister as well. After thinking about it for a few minutes she remembered where again. In the newspapers and on tv. It had been all over the news. Marina Kaioh. _'She died in a car crash.' _''I am sorry.'' Haruka finally said. ''I shouldn't have asked.''

''It's ok.'' Michiru replied. ''I hated her too. Just as much as I hate singing.''

''She's dead.'' Haruka commented. ''How could you hate her. I am sure that you miss her. I mean, maybe you and your sister couldn't get along very well but I am sure you loved her and miss her.''

''Hating her is easier.'' Michiru shot back. ''She ruined my life when I was a kid. She always was the perfect daughter and I was just her sister. I didn't have a special status. My family always adored her the most. My mother divorced my father after Marina died. Do you want to know what she said to me before she left?''

''I love you?'' Haruka guessed although she knew nothing good could've been said. After all, Michiru seemed to hate her sister with such a passion.

''She said 'I still haven't figured out why the hell we kept you'.'' Michiru hissed. ''That's what she told me.''

Haruka looked down at the floor upon hearing that. That sounded terrible. She could only imagine how those words must've hurt Michiru a lot. ''But just because they saw your sister as the perfect being doesn't mean they don't love you. I can't say I agree to what your mother said but she was probably confused when she said that. Losing a daughter is even more painful than losing a hand or leg.''

''What would you know?'' Michiru hissed, leaning back against the couch.

''Listen if you're going to tell me your life story and then expect me to just shut my mouth after hearing it you're sadly mistaken. I don't like you either. But that's your own fault. Unlike you I was going to try to be a friend.'' Haruka suddenly snapped. ''Just because I am not some kind of super famous person doesn't mean I am going to play your doormat the whole time.''

''Whatever.'' Michiru sighed. ''It's not like I give a...''

''Blabla, there you go again.'' Haruka hissed. She had promised Mamoru to stay calm with the younger girl but at this point all she wanted to do was jump on top of the aqua haied girl and push a knife into her heart. _'It doesn't matter how, as long as she shuts that mouth of hers!' _

------

''What do you want from me?'' A voice hissed, stepping back into the shadow of the room.

''Talk. I need your help.'' Came the reply from a somewhat taller figure.

''You need my help? That's a new one. You always were perfectly fine on your own.''

''Stop being stubborn. I know you're mad at me right now but I need your help.''

''With that?''

''Ten'oh Haruka.'' The taller woman replied.

''Who's that?''

''Kaioh Michiru's new vocal coach.''

''So?''

''She's with me. She's a bluff master and she's planning on stealing a lot of money.''

The other seemed to hesitate for a moment. ''Why are you telling me this?''

''Like I said, I need your help. Only you can help me...''

''What exactly do you want from me?''

''Either you call the police and tell them all about Ten'oh's true identity or you help me on getting even with her.''

The smaller woman laughed slightly. She sounded amused. ''Did she use her bluff techniques on you or something?''

''It doesn't matter, will you help me or not?''

The other sighed. ''Fine, I'll help you. But this won't change anything between us.''

''Ofcourse.'' The other replied, smiling victoriously.

------

Later that night Haruka lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. This was only day one and she could already tell that this was going to be the toughest con she had even pulled. Michiru showed no sign of interest. Well she did try after Haruka told her she came from Kyoto but that had been it. Mamoru surely had to pay her a huge amount of money for this job. Then again this was going to be fun at the same time.

Ever since she had gotten the status as a bluff master it seemed everything just worked out without any trouble. Finally she would have to put a real effort into conning someone. _'And this is just his daughter, I wonder how the president himself is.'_

Tomorrow she would find that out. The next morning she was going to meet the president during breakfast. She could try to find out how secured this building was at the same time. If she knew who his bodyguards were, how they worked, when they worked she would be a step ahead of them. Then again, that wasn't all she had to do but that was where Makoto came in.

The brunette always scanned the buildings before they would start the actual con. They had to know where the cameras were placed, the quickest way out of the building... In fact they had to know this building from the inside and outside perfectly. Just in case something would go wrong.

_'Something surely will go wrong.'' _Haruka thought to herself. She just knew it.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

I know there are a lot of errors in here... right now I am working on it but since it has been such a long time since my last update I decided to post this chapter anyway. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters. I just borrowed them.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter. A special thanks to my reviewers. I am glad you like this story so far.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter three**

_- The President's daughter -

* * *

_

''Have you heard it already?'' A blonde asked, her haired pulled together with a red bow.

The green woman who had been working on some paper work looked up at the blonde with a questioning look in her eyes. ''What should I have heard Minako?''

''And you're suppossed to be the president's consultant?'' Minako giggled. ''Shame on you Sets.''

The other sighed, looking down at her work again. ''Listen Minako I am very busy. Why don't you just tell me what this is about. Unlike your other little friends I've got a life.'' Minako knew the other wasn't completely serious but on the other hand she knew that the green haired woman was a busy person.

''Mr. Kaioh found a new coach for his daughter.'' The blonde finally said causing Setsuna to drop her pen and to look up again. ''It's true,'' Minako went on. ''I heard Hotaru mention something like it to one of the other maids. I believe _his _name is Haruka Ten'oh.''

Setsuna sighed, laughing slightly. ''That poor _guy _will end up running out of this building while screaming. Michiru's known for driving people nuts. I can still remember that au pair she used to have.''

The blonde nodded. ''What ever happened to that au pair anyway?''

''She was taken into a mental hospital after Michiru shaved her head... no hair left on her head.'' Setsuna replied, trying to recall the presiden't exact words.

''Oh my. Poor Ten'oh fellow.'' Minako commented before sitting down on a chair next to the green haired woman.

------

The next morning Haruka woke up upon hearing a strange and unusual sound. She slowly opened her eyes. She was very well aware of the fact that the sound had come from her own room. Could it be she was discovered already and was now under attack by a handful of bodyguards or cops. She decided to stay calm and sat up, scanning the room.

She sighed in relieve. No cops, no bodyguards. In the corner of the room stood a black haired girl who was blushing heavily. ''I am s-so sor-ry I...woke you up sir.'' She stammered while bowing. ''I was told to bring you breakfast but you were s-sleep..sleeping and I... I am sorry!''

Haruka smiled. This girl was just too cute not to tease. ''Don't worry. Pretty girls like you can wake me up at any time...'' She now looked down at the tray the young woman was holding.

''T-thanks.'' The girl whispered. ''Ano, my name is Hotaru Tomoe. I am your personal maid during your stay here.'' She added.

The blonde tomboy nodded. ''Personal eh?'' She repeated with a wink causing the girl's blush to grow deeper. A few seconds they just looked at each other before Hotaru suddenly remembered why she was here in the first place. Quickly she walked over to the bed and put the tray on the drawer which stood next to Haruka's bed.

Just when Hotaru was about to walk away again Haruka took her hand in her own. ''Thanks.'' She said, enjoying the look on the poor girl's face.

''You-re...w-welcome.'' Hotaru was having a hard time finding the right words. ''O-oh and... Ms. Kaioh told me that y-you're expected downstairs in t-twenty minutes. F-for breakfast.''

''If I'll have breakfast in twenty minutes then why did you bring me this?'' Haruka questioned the young maid while pointing at the tray on the drawer.

''B-because that's what I was told to do. Ms Kaioh told me to...'' Hotaru paused for a moment, studying the look on the blonde _man's_ face.

''Alright then. Thanks again.'' Haruka said, winking once more before watching Hotaru walk out of the room. With that she fell back on the bed. An amused smile had appeared on her lips. _'Very smart Michiru, very smart. But you can't trick me that easily.' _Haruka knew for a fact that the president was easily offended. If Haruka had really eaten the food Hotaru brought her she wouldn't be able to eat everything she would eat during breakfast. With other words she would offend Michiru's father by doing that.

_'Let the games begin.' _Haruka told herself as she took a small piece of cheese from the plate and put it in her mouth.

---

Twenty minutes later everyone had gathered around in the dinning room. Everyone except for Haruka and the president himself. Michiru smiled happily, knowing Haruka would've taken the bait.

''I heard you got yourself a new coach Michiru, what's he like?'' A green haired woman asked. Her name was Setsuna Meioh, she almost went to every place where her father went as well. She was his consultant after all but she was also a good friend to Michiru. She was actually one of the few people next to her cousin Ami with who Michiru could get along.

''Ah he's ok.'' Michiru replied when she noticed all eyes were on her now. Setsuna just smiled and nodded although she could clearly see Michiru was lying. That poor guy wouldn't even know what hit him after Michiru was done with him.

_'Talking about that devil, where is he?' _The aqua haired girl wondered, looking around the room. Just when the thought had entered her mind Haruka walked into the room. Everyone got quiet as they all stared at the blonde who had just entered the room. Haruka didn't even seem to be bothered with it though.

''Good morning.'' Setsuna was the first to say something, breaking through the silence. ''You must be Haruka Ten'oh, correct?''

Haruka nodded. ''You must be Setsuna Meioh then, a pleasure to meet you.''

The green haired woman blinked a couple of times, wondering how Haruka knew who she was. Haruka quickly made up a lie. After all, she wasn't suppossed to know who everyone was yet without a proper introduction. ''Uhm, Hotaru told me something about the people around me. I wanted to know one thing and another with the people I'd be practically living with.''

Setsuna now smiled and nodded. ''Indeed, nice to meet you.'' With that said Haruka sat down next to Michiru since that was the only spot left.

''Good morning princess.'' She said, greeting the aqua haired girl with a fake smile on her lips.

Michiru shrugged. She didn't know why Haruka had decided to call her 'princess' but if _he _wanted her to start a scene in front of all these people _he _was sadly mistaken. ''Good morning.'' She finally said, her smile just as fake as Haruka's. ''I hope you slept well.''

Haruka nodded, she was already enjoying this game. Michiru was surely going to make this con a lot more fun than the other ones. ''I did. Oh and thanks for that lovely breakfast this morning. I told Hotaru to bring me something every morning now. I don't know if you already knew it but I love food. I could eat a horse and I wouldn't be full yet.''

Suddenly Michiru's smile faded upon hearing that. Now that surely wasn't working in her advance. Now she had to think of another plan to get Haruka out of her house. She wouldn't give up this easily. ''I am glad to hear that.'' She lied.

Setsuna who had been watching the two closely smiled to herself. Those two didn't know it yet but they were so meant to be. It would only be a matter of time or those two would be sharing a lot more than those playful games of them.

Then the door opened again, revealing a tall brown haired man, followed by a few men in black. Haruka couldn't help it but laugh slightly upon seeing this. It looked like some cheap scene from Men in Black. ''Stop laughing.'' Michiru hissed, somehow feeling offended by the fact her coach was laughing at her father.

The brown haired man looked into their direction, smiling friendly towards Haruka before giving Michiru one of those warning looks. He seemed to know what his daughter was up to. After all he had known her for years now. ''Good morning everyone.'' He said with a clear voice so everyone could hear him. ''I am glad to see all of you. I wanted to introduce you all to someone new on the team. His name is Haruka Ten'oh and he'll be my daughter's vocal coach for these couple of months. Please welcome him like you would welcome a family member.''

Everyone nodded as the president sat down. He sat down in front of Haruka, looking at her as if she was the most interesting being alive. ''My name is Kenji Kaioh. But I assume you already knew that. You can just call me Kenji though. Around here we're just like one big family so there's no need for formalities.''

''I will try to remember that sir.'' Haruka replied, somehow feeling comfortable with the man. Most of the time she felt really uncomfortable while being around people she was going to con.

''Don't worry father,'' Michiru paused for a moment, smiling viciously. ''Haruka isn't a big fan of formalities either. _He _likes to sound rude, ne Haruka?''

Kenji was about to open his mouth, wanting to defend the blonde. Before he could Haruka had done it herself already. ''Indeed Michiru.'' Haruka stated. ''I always try to copy the behaviour of my clients.''

The brown haired man sat back in his chair, smiling amused upon seeing the look on his daughter's face. Michiru had finally met her equal, someone she wouldn't be able to bully away. Atleast, he hoped.

-----

''Hey wait up!'' A woman turned around to face a somewhat taller woman.

''What do you want now?'' She hissed, obviously annoyed with the other. ''I told you I was going to help you, didn't I?''

''I know...'' The other replied. ''I just thought we could talk a bit. After all we'll need to pull this off perfectly. Haruka isn't one you can easily trick. One mistake and you'll blow our cover.''

''I won't blow anything.'' Came the reply. ''You seriously haven't changed a bit have you? You're still as full of yourself as always.''

''It's a gift.'' The taller woman didn't seem to take the other too serious although she was trying.

''Anyway don't worry. From what I've heard Michiru hates Haruka already. She's trying to push your beloved bluff master away, far away from her and her family. I don't think Haruka will be able to con the president. Michiru can be a tough one when it comes to these things.''

''Don't underestimate Haruka. She knows Michiru doesn't like her. Mamoru's company has been investigating the Kaioh family for quite some time now. Haruka knows every little detail.''

The other thought about it for a moment. ''And you think Haruka won't know about our plan?''

''I am sure she's got no clue what's hitting her.'' The taller woman laughed, an amused smile had appeared on her lips.

''Then stop bothering me. Everything will work out. I'll do my part and you do yours. Don't come to me anymore. I don't know you.'' The smaller woman hissed before walking away towards the building.

----

Haruka was now walking through the hall of the Kaioh residence, it was impossible for her to do this alone. _'Too many cameras.'_ She thought to herself when she noticed yet another camera in the corner of the hall. She needed Makoto here and soon or else her plan would surely fail. ''Ten'oh!'' Suddenly someone yelled causing the blonde to turn around, facing an angered Michiru.

''What was that about?!'' The aqua haired girl hissed, clenching her fist.

''What?'' Haruka asked, not quite understand what this was about.

''During breakfast, you made me look bad in front of my father!'' Michiru spat.

Haruka shrugged, pretending as if it was the most normal thing in the world. ''You started it. No one asked about your opinion and yet you decided to open that cute little mouth of yours anyway.''

''Cute little mouth?'' Michiru repeated angered. ''You're just like all guys! Pervert!''

Haruka blinked a few times before breaking down into fits of laughter. Michiru got even angrier upon seeing this. Was this _guy _laughing at her? ''You foolish girl!'' The blonde tomboy said when she had calmed down a bit. ''If you think I want you in my bed or something like that you're sadly mistaken. I wouldn't even touch you with a stick. Don't take it personal but I like girls with a human touch, I don't like girls who bark and act like dogs.''

Michiru went wide eyed when she heard that. Never before had she ever been this offended in her life. ''Y-you...you!'' She yelled. She was unable to find the right words. She really couldn't stand _him! _''You useless waste of skin!''

The blonde rolled her eyes. ''Blabla, there you go again Michiru. You should stop rambling things... or atleast try to make sense.''

''Shut up! Or I'll fire you!'' Michiru shouted, _he _was pushing her too far. Was _he _enjoying this or something?

''You're officially the queen of blabla.'' Haruka laughed. ''Besides I am your coach, choosen by your father. You can't fire me. If you could you would've done it before.'' If Michiru thought she could fool a bluff master she was sadly mistaken. There was no way a mere girl like Michiru was going to ruin this con for her. She knew she had promised Mamoru to have patience with the girl but after giving it a second thought Haruka figured that this was the best way to work.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter. A special thanks to my reviewers. I am glad you like this story so far.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter Four**

_- Arrivals -

* * *

_

Later that day went pretty well considering the fact Haruka and Michiru hadn't seen each other after their last fight in the hall. The blonde tomboy sighed heavily before looking up at yet another camera which was directed at the front door. She surely had stolen a lot of money from all kinds of people, she had managed to avoid all security so far but somehow she had the feeling this con was going to be different.

Another sigh escaped her lips before she turned around and opened the door that led to her bedroom. Luckily for her there were no cameras spying on her here. It felt like she was in some kind of reality soap, cameras following her everywhere. Slowly she walked over to her bed and fell down on it, muttering something inaudible. She had to admit that she liked messing around with Michiru but with the smaller girl around she had no time to have a normal conversation with the president.

When the blonde heard a soft knock on her door she sat up again, telling the other to enter. Slowly the door opened, revealing Hotaru who immidiately started to blush again upon seeing the blonde. ''Good afternoon Mr. Ten'oh.'' She whispered. She surely had gotten a better control over her stuttering and shyness.

''Just call me Haruka.'' The tomboy said, looking at the other with a questioning look on her face. This was another one of her problems. She didn't have a second of time to herself. Whenever she thought she had found a place to be alone either Michiru or someone else who worked in the building walked up to her or stayed close around her. This was probably because they didn't trust her that much yet.

''Alright, Haruka.'' Hotaru smiled happily. ''Anyway I was told to get you and escort you to the livingroom.'' She went on. ''Michiru's cousin Ami Mizuno has arrived and she really wants to meet you.''

''Why would she?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. Maybe Ami knew that Haruka somehow was a good friend of Makoto. Maybe she was even aware of the fact Haruka was a bluff master.

The black haired girl seemed to hesitate for a moment. ''From what I've heard she's interested in singing as well. Maybe she wants you to be her coach as well.''

Haruka nodded, somehow feeling a but better upon hearing this. Unlike any other person in the building Haruka could indeed see Ami as a threat. _'Makoto really knows to pick the wrong chicks.' _She thought to herself before getting up. ''Let's go then.''

-----

A tall brunette slowly opened her eyes, looking up at the buiding in front of her. She had been sitting here for a couple of hours now. She had done nothing but stare at the building with an intense look in her eyes. She could already tell that this was going to be a hard con to pull. A smile appeared on her lips. _'Finally some action. My last con will immidiately be the most exciting as well.'_

Makoto yawned, her eyes never leaving the building. It was a huge building which already stated enough facts for her. _'A lot of security, cameras and probably a lot of bodyguards, maids and other people to watch out for.' _Just when she was about to stand up a car stopped in front of the building causing her to look up. First the driver got out of the car. He was wearing a black tuxedo and although he looked like he was the president himself it was obvious that he was just a simple driver.

He now walked to the other side of the car and opened the door to the passagers seat. She went wide eyed upon seeing a certain bluenette step out of. The blue haired girl seemed troubled but on the other hand she looked calm. Only if you looked closely enough you could spot a hint of worry in her eyes. 'What is she doing here?' Makoto wondered. _'Ami was suppossed to arrive yesterday. It's thursday now.'_

''Time for me to go in and check the damage. I wonder if Haruka hasn't messed it up already.'' She said out loud. _'She sounded weird on the phone last night. Something about hating some blabla queen.' _Makoto hadn't really understood what her partner had been talking about.

Ami who now followed the driver to the front door stopped all of a sudden and looked up at the brunette who leaned against the tree. Makoto just smiled and waved a bit. The other ignored her, rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards the front door.

''This is going to be one hell of a month.'' The brunette told herself when she noticed the glint in the other's eyes. Ami still hated her.

-------

Haruka was now sitting on the couch. The living room was just as big as the dinning room had been. It was huge enough to fit atleast a hundred people. In front of her sat Michiru. The aqua haired girl was staring out of the window while leaning back on the chair she was sitting on. The blonde just ignored her and took a look around the room. The walls were painted the slightest tint of red while the floor was covered by a black yet blueish looking carpet.

It was a strange composition in the blonde's opinion. ''So,'' She started. Michiru didn't even bother to look up and just continued to stare out of the window as if Haruka wasn't there to begin with. ''What's your cousin like? Ami, I mean.''

''She's smart.'' Came the short reply. ''She'll see through your act as well.''

Haruka laughed slightly. _'No one will see through my act. You haven't yet either Kaioh.' _Finally Michiru looked up, raising her eyebrow.

''What's s funny Ten'oh?'' She asked although she couldn't care less about the answer.

''You are.'' The tomboy replied. ''You think you're so smart but in the end you know nothing. Besides I would watch my steps if I were you. Maybe you've forgotten all about it but I am still your vocal coach. I can push you as far as I'd like to.''

''Then I'd let you.'' Michiru shot back. ''You can do whatever you want Ten'oh. I don't care. If you want to push me to my limit, go ahead. In the end I'll just keep going in order to ruin your stupid pay back plan.''

The blonde's smile faded for a second but then it appeared again. ''You're a tough one. I give you that. Let's play a little game.''

''What kind of game.'' Finally Michiru was showing some kind of interest.

''It's called 'temptation'. My friend and I used to play this all the time when we were younger.'' Haruka explained.

''Temptation?'' Michiru repeated.

Haruka nodded. ''You've got to seduce three of the people I point out to you. If you succeed then I'll willingly leave you alone for the rest of your life. If you fail you'll have to do everything I tell you to during my stay here.''

''No way! That's a stupid game! Besides...''

''Are you scared? Now this has to go into the news papers. Headline 'blabla queen is afraid to seduce'.'' Haruka laughed. She knew that if she pushed Michiru this far she would easily get the smaller girl to do everything she wanted her to.

''Fine.'' Michiru hissed. ''Three people. Name them and I'll seduce them.''

A satisfied smile appeared on the blonde's lips. Michiru would probably be able to seduce the first two she had on her list but certainly not the last one. ''Hotaru Tomoe. She'll be easy. Setsuna Meioh, might not work at all. And last but not least... me.''

''Alright. That's easy but if you...'' Suddenly Michiru stopped when the blonde's words had finally hit her. ''You?''

''Hey, a deal is a deal. You made it.'' Haruka replied, smirking.

''That's not fair! Besides I already made it clear I am not interested in guys!''

''Then there's nothing to worry about.'' Haruka stated.

Just when Michiru was about to open her mouth again the door suddenly opened, revealing a black haired man who was wearing a tuxedo and a blue haired girl. ''Michi!'' The girl cheered as she run over to the aqua haired girl's side. Michiru stood up as well, greeting the obvious younger girl by pulling her into a hug. ''It's so great to see you again!''

Michiru giggled. ''I am glad you're here. Things are so boring around this place without someone _sane _to talk to.'' After saying that her eyes fell on Haruka for a couple of seconds, making it clear that she was refering more to Haruka than anyone else. After a few more moments Ami and Michiru finally pulled back.

The blue haired girl was now looking down at Haruka who didn't even take the trouble to stand up or greet the other girl. ''Nice to meet you. My name is Ami Mizuno. Michiru told me a lot about you.''

Michiru blushed upon seeing another one of those annoying smiles appearing on Haruka's lips. ''How nice.'' Haruka said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. ''I bet she told a lot of great things about me. Haruka Ten'oh.'' She finally added as she shook Ami's hand.

''Actually I was really honest with Ami when I told her about you.'' Michiru said. ''She knows how I feel about you.''

''You think I am a waste of skin.'' Haruka said, recalling Michiru's earlier words. ''Really, I don't know how you made that one up but I've got to admit that it's hilarious. Next time you try to offend me try something... mhh, how do I say it? Try something offending of a change. It might help.''

Ami just stood there, looking and listening to the fighting women. She for one knew the truth about Haruka's gender. She had seen the blonde before, walking through town while wearing a pair of jeans with a white shirt on top. The thing was that the shirt she was wearing revealed that she had certain parts a man couldn't have. Until now she hadn't realized she had even noticed the blonde before.

''Oh shut up, you...you...'' Michiru yelled causing Ami to snap out of her thoughts. She was now looking at her raging cousin. Never before had she ever seen Michiru this angry about anything. ''You worthless...''

''Worthless what?'' Haruka wondered out loud, amused by the fact Michiru was unable to think of a proper insult. It was obvious that she wasn't used to having these kinds of arguments at all.

''Nothing.'' Michiru finally said.''You're not worth the trouble.''

''So you agree on what I suggested before?'' The tomboy asked. She ofcourse meant the 'temptation' game. She was really curious about it. Plus, it would be funny to see Michiru trying her best to make a move on her.

''No.'' Michiru hissed.

''What suggestion?'' Ami questioned, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

''Whimp.'' Haruka replied, leaning back against the leaning of the couch.

''Whatever. I don't care.'' The other replied as she started to walk towards the door. ''Are you coming Ami, let's go to some place quiet.''

Ami just nodded and started to follow her cousin. ''Fine,'' Haruka paused for a moment while trying to make sure she got Michiru's full attention. ''Then I'll just play this game with someone else. I can tell them you were too afraid to. Why are you declining anyway? Never kissed anyone before? Waiting for _the one_ to come along? Or could it be that you're afraid because you know you'll lose.''

''Shut up..'' Michiru turned around, looking at the blonde with an angered look on her face.

''Ok.'' Haruka mused. ''In that case I guess I'll be here for a long, long, long time.''

''FINE!'' The aqua haired girl yelled. ''Hotaru, Setsuna and YOU... you'd better watch your back. You'll be out of this place before you know it!'' With that said she stormed out of the livingroom, leaving Ami and Haruka behind.

''W-hat was that all about?'' Ami stammered. She still didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on here.

''The blabla queen just lost a bet.'' Haruka replied with a confident smile on her lips.

Ami sweatdropped. Haruka was the first who managed to play with Michiru like this. Never before had Michiru ever lost anything, including her temper. _'Maybe she was right after all. I shouldn't underestimate Haruka.'_

_-----_

Mamoru walked into his office while holding a piece of paper in his hands. On it stood a few codes his two bluff masters would need in order to con the president. Just when he was about to close the door behind him Rei walked in, a worried look crossed her face. ''Mamoru, we've got a problem.''

''And that might be?'' The man asked. He really didn't need to hear something like this right now.

''Our former co-worker is now working as a maid for Kenji Kaioh.'' With that said she threw a file on her boss' desk.

Mamoru blinked a few times before looking down at the file. On top of it lay a picture of a girl he still remembered clearly. She was also known as Haruka ex-girlfriend. If she saw Haruka there it would mean their secret and their whole con was in danger. ''Damn it...''

''I've already informed Makoto.'' Rei went on. ''She said she'd warn Haruka but like Usagi said... We won't be able to hide Haruka's identity for _her _much longer. Rumours spred fast. Not to mention it's been in the newspaper already.'' And with that she threw a newspaper on top of the file. -Shakes up around the Kaioh residence' the headline said. ''This article is all about how Michiru's previous coach got fired. It also names a few things that aren't really working in our advance.''

The black haired man shrugged. ''Not good. Not good at all. Not only does this article mention Haruka's name but it also mentions Makoto's.'' He said while pointing at the brunette's name in the article. 'New cook : Makoto Kino.'

Rei nodded. ''Shall we contact our former...'' She was cut off.

''No. Let _her_ be. Haruka and Makoto will be able to handle this. Besides if we interfere and get caught in the act we'll be risking a long time in jail.''

The raven haired girl nodded. ''I'll tell Usagi to write a new script for this con. Before you know it everything's solved again.''

''I hope so.'' Mamoru sighed. He could still remember how Haruka's ex and his co-worker had left this company. It hadn't at all been a peaceful leave.

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

_Haruka's ex?! Now this surely is going wrong, isn't it? Haruka now has to worry about three people. Maybe even more. Everyone, thanks again for reviewing. Let me know what you think of it so far. In the next chapter Michiru's and Haruka's game will start. Now I bet you're all wondering how that'll go, right?_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter Five**

_- Frustration, weirdness and a date? -

* * *

_

Makoto made her way through the hall, sighing heavily. This was certainly going to be a long, long day. Not only did she have to worry about Haruka's ex, Michiru and Ami but also did she have to find enough time to scan the building for cameras and other ways of security. And she had to do all of this within a few days while preparing the president's meals three times a day.

_'This wasn't what I had been expecting of my last con. I knew it'd be hard but this is plain ridiculous.' _She told herself while she quickened up her pace. She had to be back in the kitchen within fifteen minutes but before that she wanted to warn Haruka first. It would be better if Haruka was fully aware of the fact one of their former bluff masters was working for the president now. _'Why did she trade being a bluff master for a maid in the first place?' _

She decided not to ask herself anymore questions to which she didn't knew the answer of anyway. But then, just when she was about to reach for the door knob that led to the stairs someone opened it before she even could, causing both of them to bump into each other. Makoto managed to keep herself from falling to the ground while she could hear the other person fall to the ground with a loud thump.

''I am sorry.'' The brunette quickly said, looking down at the figure on the floor. She went wide eyed upon seeing a blonde girl with an all too familiar red bow in her hair. The girl on the floor seemed just as shocked as Makoto. _'I've heard of coincidence but this is even too unrealistic for me...'_

''Makoto.'' The blonde whispered. ''It's been some time...'' With that said she shook off all her questions and shock and slowly started to get up. ''I already figured you would be here as well.''

''Huh?'' Makoto asked, not really understand what was going on here.

''I am blonde, not stupid.'' Minako stated with a smile on her face. She found it rather amusing that she had been able to surprise and somewhat out Makoto by just using a few words. ''It's all over the news. Michiru had some weird affair with her former vocal coach and now that coach has been replaced by a certain Haruka Ten'oh.''

The brunette sighed. Once again she had underestimated Minako. ''So you're not going to turn us in?''

Minako shook her head. ''I don't see why I would. This place is even more secured than a Tokyo's bank. The chance of you getting away with whatever you are planning on stealing is 2.81 per cent.'' Makoto laughed upon hearing this. Minako still hadn't lost her speciality. She used to calculate their chances of succeeding in whatever con possible.

''That's pretty impressive.'' Makoto finally said when she had calmed down a bit. ''I thought this was a zero per cent chance case to be honest. Besides we've done with less than that.''

''So what exactly are you planning on stealing?'' Minako questioned the other, smiling a bit. She didn't like to admit it but she was glad to see the brunette again. It had been quite some time since she had last seen her.

''I can't tell you. If you knew, I'd have to kill you.'' Makoto replied.

Minako giggled. ''So Mamoru has changed his believes and finally allows killing?''

''Yeah kind of. He's giving us weapons ever since you left the agency. It almost went wrong you know. Without your help back then things got out of hand.'' Makoto paused a while, trying to recall the event of a few years ago. ''Haruka got shot. Don't worry, she's fine now.'' She quickly added when she saw the shocked look on the blonde's face. ''Remember, the two of you were posing as a married couple. When you suddenly disappeared the manager thought she might have murdered you.''

The blonde maid nodded. ''I already found him a strange looking man. He was always moving around like some paranoid freak. I am glad she's ok though. I didn't mean to hurt her like that. But when I found her... found her in bed with someone else I just... snapped. I knew we officially had broken up a few days ago and that she wasn't mine anymore but when I saw her, lying in bed with...''

''You paniced and felt replaced.'' Makoto finished for the other. She very well knew what the blonde meant. She had been through the very same thing with Ami. The bluenette had broken up with her over this bluff master thing. A few weeks after their break up Makoto caught Ami kissing another woman. She couldn't even describe what she had felt back then.

''Anyway, good luck to both of you.'' Minako said, changing the subject. ''You'll need it. And tell Ruka...no, Haruka... Tell her I am terribly sorry.''

Makoto nodded before stepping aside for Minako to pass. A few minutes later she also started to walk back to the kitchen. There was no use in warning Haruka about Minako now. The blonde girl wouldn't be a threat anymore.

----

_'Curse that damn Ten'oh!' _Michiru scolded while pacing around her bedroom. How was she going to seduce Setsuna and Hotaru in gods name. If she would actually go through with it and someone would find out about it..._'My father would certainly fire Sets and Hotaru. I can't do that to them.' _Haruka was ofcoure another story. She wouldn't mind seeing _him _being thrown out of this place.

Never before had Michiru ever hated someone this much. She didn't know why she didn't like Haruka though. _He _wasn't the one who had started this whole thing. It had actually been Michiru who started this little war game of them. She was the one who told Haruka she didn't like _him. _After that Haruka had just started to act cold and cruel as well.

It didn't matter who started it. She shrugged. She didn't like Haruka and that was final. _He_ had to go! Maybe she could start with seducing Haruka. After that she could 'tempt' the other two. _'Better start with the one who seems to be the hardest one to tempt.' He _was a guy after all. And as far as Michiru knew all guys were the same. They could only think of one thing and that was sex.

It wasn't like she was actually going to hop into bed with the blonce vocal coach. All she was going to do was hang around _him_, talk to _him_ and touch _him_ in a somewhat seducing way. If _he _would atleast give her the smallest sign of interest it would mean she had won. Right?

She shook her head for a moment when she realized someone had been staring at her for quite some time now. When she looked up she was staring right into Ami's blue eyes. ''Oh hi Ami.'' She said, pretending nothing was the matter.

''Hey.'' The bluenette whispered, looking down at her cousin with a worried look on her face. ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah I am.'' The other replied. ''I was just thinking.''

Ami shrugged, she felt a bit uncomfortable. Although she knew Michiru disliked Haruka with a certain passion she was also fully aware of what else that could mean. Many people started of as enemies but ended up falling in love. If Michiru would fall in love it would mean nothing but bad news. She sighed. ''About Haruka?'' She finally asked, already knowing the answer.

Michiru nodded before she even knew she did. ''I mean no! No!'' She quickly said after that trying her best to hide her blush. In vain ofcourse.

''Nothing to be ashamed of.'' Ami stated. She just hoped Michiru's thoughts didn't involve kissing a certain blonde. Then again Ami wasn't fully aware of wheter Michiru knew if Haruka was a woman or not. ''So what's on your mind?''

''Getting _him_ out of our house.'' Michiru replied truthfully.

_'So she doesn't know yet. Maybe there's still hope.' _Ami smiled a bit. ''If you dislike him so much then why don't you ask your father to replace 'him'?''

''Because this Ten'oh person was the only male coach left in the area.'' Michiru sighed. ''And _he's, _according to my father, the only guy in the world who has the guts to insult me as well. My father doesn't care about wheter I like Ten'oh or not. All he cares about is his social status. If anyone finds out his lovely daughter is only interested in women it'll mean the end of his political crap.''

The bluenette nodded. She knew for a fact her uncle was willing to sacrifice everything for his job. That also included Michiru's happiness. ''Then try to give Haruka a fair chance. I am sure 'he' won't mind it either. No one likes to fight all the time even if it seems to be the case. Maybe you'll end up having a lot more in common than your passion for singing and music...''

''I hate singing.'' Michiru interrupted her cousin. ''I want to play the violin but that's something my father doesn't like either. He thinks I'll have a better shot at singing than anything else and since Marina...'' She paused for a moment. She didn't like talking about her sister. After all, she still blamed Marina for her misfortune.

''It wasn't Marina's fault.'' Ami said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. ''She just did what she liked in life. You shouldn't let your father decide these things for you. If you'd like you can always stay with me for a while.'' Ami smiled. If she took Michiru away from this place and Haruka it would mean that Haruka as a bluff master hadn't anything left to do here. She'd probably get her money and would be sent back to wherever she came from.

''Thanks but...no thanks.'' Michiru whispered, looking down at the ground. ''My father would never let me go anywhere. Certainly not now. You were right with one thing. Maybe I should give Haruka a chance...or maybe I'll just seduce him and make sure he leaves. Either ways I win.'' She smiled.

''Seduce...Haruka?'' Ami raised an eyebrow. ''What did I miss?''

''Don't worry silly. I don't have some kind of twisted interest in him. Haruka and I are playing a game. And even though there are much easier ways I decided to win this stupid game if his.'' Michiru said before standing up from the couch.

''And what are you doing now?''

''I am going to my blabla king and I'll give him exactly what he wants.'' Michiru stated with a wink before walking out of the room, leaving a very confused Ami behind.

-------

''So you're basically saying that Minako is living under the same roof as I am?!'' Haruka yelled in frustration causing Makoto to slightly jump up. ''That's just great. This stupid con isn't going to work like this. Michiru wants to have me out of this place as soon as possible, I don't have a minute to myself, Minako is here as well and now you're telling me that it's impossible to shut off all the cameras at once!''

The brunette sighed, leaning back in the chair she was sitting on. ''That's basically it indeed.'' She finally said. ''Now stop yelling, that isn't going to solve anything. Think of it in a positive way. Finally we'll have a con we can look back at, one to always remember. The first con that ever caused us some problems.''

Haruka slammed her first against the wall. ''Yeah it'll be a nice memory to look back at while being stuck behind bars in a place they call prison!''

''Stop yelling. Last warning or I'll hit you.'' Makoto said. Haruka was really working on her nerves here. ''Weren't you saying that the fact Michiru hated you was a good thing? Didn't you say that you liked making her life a living hell.''

''YES!'' The blonde yelled in frustration. ''But that was until I found out that there's not a freaking single thing going right here!''

''Calm down!'' Makoto yelled, jumping up from her seat. ''Next time you decide to raise your voice I'll seriously smack you.''

''Whatever...'' With that Haruka fell down on her bed, hiding her face in her hands. ''So,'' She started after a few seconds, looking right into Makoto's eyes. ''Do you think we'll be able to pull this off or what?''

Makoto shrugged. ''We'll never know unless we give it a fair shot.''

''Give what a fair shot?'' Suddenly a third voice asked, causing both women to look at the door. In front of them stood Michiru, a questioning look was plastered on her face causing both to wonder how much she had actually heard. ''Do the two of you already know each other?''

Haruka smirked, trying to find the right words to say. Makoto was one step ahead of her. ''I've met Haruka a few days ago when I was out shopping. _He _helped me out with my groceries and we did some talking. As for giving something a fair shot... I was talking about Haruka. Our beloved Ten'oh here is in love and needs to ask some girl out.''

_'Thanks a lot, now I sound like a pathetic loser who is too afraid to ask someone out.' _Haruka cursed while faking one of those 'don't listen to her' smiles. Michiru just nodded, pretending to believe it. Somehow she knew the brunette was lying.

''Anyway,'' Makoto went on. ''I am Makoto Kino. The new cook here.''

''Nice to meet you.'' Michiru said, extending a hand. ''I am Michiru Kaioh. Haruka's victim.''

Makoto laughed slightly while shaking the smaller girl's hand. _'She's cute. I bet Ten'oh can't wait to get her hands on her. IF she ever decides to be nice for once.' _''Anyway I should get going now. I think still have some...thingies in the oven.'' With that said she quickly stormed out of the room, leaving the two women alone. Maybe Michiru was able to cheer Haruka up somehow.

''So,'' Michiru paused for a moment. Slowly she made her way to the couch and sat down next to Haruka. ''You're in love, who's the lucky girl?''

Haruka blinked a few times. ''Are you actually trying to have a normal conversation with me?''

''Are you actually changing the subject here?'' Michiru wondered out loud, smiling.

''Could be,'' Haruka sat back against the couch. ''And it doesn't matter who the girl is I like.'' _'How the hell am I going to bullshit my way out of this one? Thanks Makoto!'_

''Don't be shy. And to answer your question, I am indeed trying to have a conversation here so work with me.'' At first Haruka couldn't quite see the link until she recalled earlier that day. Michiru was making a move on her because of that 'temptation' game she suggested.

''You want me gone that badly?'' Haruka asked, pretending to be hurt. She really didn't feel like talking to the aqua haired girl right now. There were too many things bothering her right now. She couldn't use a certain Michiru to make it worse.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' Michiru said, pretending to have no idea of what the other meant. Ofcourse she had noticed Haruka's strange behaviour as well. She simply hadn't gathered enough courage yet to ask the blonde tomboy about it. Maybe something was really bothering Haruka. ''A-are you alright?'' She finally asked.

The blonde shrugged. ''Is it that obvious?'' Michiru just nodded when she noticed that Haruka was far from in the mood of playing games.

''Is it that girl you like? Is she giving you a hard time?'' The aqua haired girl asked causing Haruka to laugh slightly.

''Don't mind Makoto. There's no special girl. Right now I just have a few personal problems.'' With that said she turned her attention on the girl who sat beside her. ''Seeing as you came to my room by yourself...is there anything I can help you with.''

Michiru blushed. She had totally forgotten what she had come here for in the first place. ''Well actually I came her to tell you I won't play that 'temptation' came with you. Ami and I talked earlier and she had some good points. Well actually at first I came here to... I just...'' Why was it so hard to find the right words all of a sudden? She couldn't quite explain it but whenever she looked into the blonde's emarald eyes she couldn't stop herself from being at a loss of words.

Whenever Haruka looked at her Michiru simply couldn't find the right words to say. She hadn't realised it before since all their conversations included a lot of yelling and swearing but this time was different. ''I know you play the piano.'' Michiru said instead of what she wanted to say. She really had come here to play that stupid game of Haruka but right now that didn't seem to be the matter anymore.

''So you read my personal file.'' Haruka whispered, smiling a bit. ''Impressive. You've just proved that you care much more about me than you're letting on.''

Michiru giggled. ''That was before I met you. Anyway I was wondering... I mean you're my coach and if you'd take me to...well he wouldn't mind if you...'' There it was again. That feeling, that moment in time where she was unable to finish her sentences properly.

''You're cute when you blush.'' Haruka commented. ''Now, what is it you exactly want from me?''

''I've secretly been playing and auditioning for a part in some sort of band behind my father's back. Last week I recieved a letter than I can come back again for the final cut. I think I have a good chance of making it but you see, there's one little problem... It's on a saturday night and usually my father is home at such times and...''

''You want me to come along and to pretend we're going on a date?''

Michiru's blush grew deeper. ''Yes.'' She finally admitted.

''On one condition.'' Haruka paused for a moment causing Michiru to look up again with a questioning look on her face. ''From now on you'll have to be nice. Listen to what I say and...''

''And?'' Michiru asked, feeling curious somehow.

''Give me a kiss at the end of our 'date'.'' Haruka finished, closing her eyes for a moment while awaiting the outburst of the girl next to her. Much to her surprise it never came.

''Alright then.'' Michiru whispered while smiling. ''I guess I can do that seeing as what you'll be doing for me.''

''All I am doing is lying to your father.'' Haruka said. After all, lying was something she had been doing for years now. It had become part of her life as well as her carreer.

''Oh really?'' Michiru giggled. ''Probably you didn't listen. Oh that's right...you cut me off before I could inform you. Why do you think I mentioned the piano thing?''

The blonde coach raised another eyebrow. ''Because you needed an opening?''

''Nope,'' Michiru shook her head. ''Because I need a partner who plays the piano for a particular song I picked.''

''I feared as much.'' The other replied. There was no way she could back out of this one anymore, the deal had already been made.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Infamous.Rene : Ah that's right. I am glad you noticed it because I wouldn't have. Since I changed the 'chapter one' status to 'prologue' I have to change the chapter names all the time, atleast the numbers. I forgot to change chapter five to chapter four. So don't worry, just a mistake made by me. Thanks a lot for your review and pointing it out!

As for this chapter, I've got exams tomorrow (or actually later today seeing as it is past midnight) so I haven't gotten the time to beta read this chapter. I hope there weren't too many mistakes. A special thanks goes out to all my reviewers and readers! Don't know what I'd do without all of your comments and encouragement.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter six**

_- Plan A-

* * *

_

That saturday morning Michiru and Haruka sat next to each other for the first time since the blonde coach had arrived. They hadn't really been fighting anymore but even though that was a proven fact it didn't stop them from staying far away from the other. Next to the vocal lessons ofcourse. Tonight was Michiru's audition which meant they had only a few hours to convince her father that they were indeed interested in each other.

''We'd better start a conversation.'' Haruka suddenly said causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts and nod. Haruka was right. This had to look realistic. She smiled slightly, enjoying the shocked and questioning expression on everyone's faces when they noticed the two of them were sort of talking. Even Setsuna seemed surprised. ''Why don't you tell me about school. I mean, you're going to a school right?''

The aqua haired girl blushed. Somehow whenever Haruka whispered like that it made her feel strange inside. ''No. My dad pays some guy to tutor me. He comes here every monday and wednesday. Not this week though. Something about staff meetings or something. That's probably why you missed him.''

''Another guy? Let me guess, you're father's idea?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow. Surely Mamoru had told her Michiru's father was busy trying to hook his daughter to a guy but she didn't know he went that far.

The smaller girl sighed, looking down at her empty plate. ''If you think that's worse. My father has tried a million different ways to couple me up with a guy. Last time was actually a bit funny. He was rambling something about models and before I knew it a couple of almost naked male models walked into my bedroom and started to dance.''

Haruka shivered. ''Scary thought...''

''Don't whine.'' Michiru giggled. ''I was the one who lost her childish innocence. Since that day I am officially scarred for life.'' With that said she gazed up at her blonde coach. ''I bet you wouldn't mind it if a couple of half naked female models walked into your bedroom.''

''Only if their name is Michiru Kaioh.'' Haruka replied with a wink.

''You'd wish. You were born with the wrong gender Ten'oh.'' Michiru said, noticing that the doors of the dinning room opened.

''And I told you that wasn't a issue then.'' Haruka whispered. The smaller girl looked up with a questioning look on her face. This was the second time Haruka had said such a thing. It was almost as if the blonde was hinting at something. Michiru didn't quite get it though. She decided to ask about it later, now they had to focuss on convincing her father.

The president walked into the dinning room with a bright smile on his face. Ofcourse his bodyguards followed him to his seat before standing up against the wall. It was strange. Haruka found it annoying all those bodyguards and maids. It was as if you were constantly being watched. _'As if those cameras aren't bad enough.' _

''Good morning daddy.'' Michiru cheered. This was the first time Haruka had seen the girl act like this. She almost seemed to mean the faked smile on her face. Haruka ofcourse knew better. She was used to faking things. It took a lot more effort to fool her. ''Did you sleep well?'' She heard Michiru asked.

Haruka couldn't help it but smile. She had to admit that Michiru would make a good bluff master herself someday. After all, the girl had done nothing but fooling everyone around her. Everyone thought she wanted to be a singer while in reality she wanted to be a violinist.

''Very well.'' Kenji replied with a smile. ''Now Michiru, why don't you tell me what's on your mind.'' It was more of a comment than a question.

Michiru blinked a few times. ''What do you mean daddy?''

The president laughed which caused most of the people who were also sitting behind the dinner table to look up for a moment. Then after a few seconds they went on with putting food on their plates. ''You're only nice when you want something.'' He finally answered.

Haruka blinked a few times, trying her best to hide her amusement. Kenji was good, very good. Then before she even knew it she cracked up, laughing slightly. She immidiately stopped though when Michiru sent her a killer look. If looks could kill she'd be dead right now. ''You're being silly.'' She finally whispered, blushing. ''There's nothing I want. I just want to show some interest in my father. Is that such a crime?''

''You do realise how that sounded, right?'' Haruka wondered out loud.

''TEN'OH!'' Michiru yelped, her blush growing even deeper. ''Pervert.''

Kenji just stared at his daughter and the blonde before breaking down into fits of laughter once more. Those two really seemed to like each other. ''No,. seriously Michiru. What can I help you with?''

The blonde tomboy noticed the uncomfortable look on the smaller girl's face. Maybe she would do the talking this time. ''Actually sir...'' Haruka paused for a moment, making sure Kenji was focussed on what she was saying instead of with the thigns around them. ''I was wondering if I could take your daughter out on a date tonight. She already agreed but she wanted me to ask you first. For your approval ofcourse.''

The president blinked a few times. It was almost too good to be true. Michiru had finally taken some kind of interest in the opposite gender. ''Well ofcourse!'' He cheered, winking at his daughter. ''No need to ask such a thing. Have a good time you two!''

Michiru blushed. Her father could be so embarrassing from time to time. ''Father...'' She whispered.

He just smiled and so did Haruka. She was going to get what she had wanted ever since the moment she came to this place. A kiss from the aqua haired beauty.

-----

Ami slowly walked through the hall until she reached the room she had been looking for. After knocking on the door a few time it finally opened, revealing a very tired looking brunette. ''Good morning, Makoto.''

The other didn't seem too happy. ''G-good morning.'' The brunette yawned, stepping aside for the other to enter. ''Come in.'' Ami just nodded before she stepped inside of the other's room.

It wasn't half as messy as Ami had expected the other's room to be. ''You changed a bit it seems.'' She commented. She knew it was completely out of place to say such a thing but right now she couldn't care less. She wasn't interested in becoming Makoto's friend or anything anymore. They were here to discuss bussiness now. ''Anyway,''

She slowly turned around, facing Makoto who seemed to be wide awake right now. She held a pained expression on her face. After all it still hurted the brunette to see the other like this. Unable to hold her and unable to kiss those inviting lips. ''Anyway..'' She repeated.

''Change of plan.'' Ami said, smiling a bit. ''I am going to tell the president about Haruka's identity and yours as well.''

Makoto went wide eyed upon hearing that. ''You can't do that. You want me to rot in prison or something?!''

''You'd deserve it.'' Ami replied but shook her head. ''Ofcourse not. I want him to help us. We can't do this by ourselves and I don't care what you are Mako...Makoto, you're a bluff master but you aren't some sort of god. You know you'll never be able to pull this off.''

The brunette sighed. ''The president won't take it very well. He seems to like Haruka, plus she's going out with Michiru. Can't you keep it a secret one more day?''

''To have Haruka seduce my cousin? Michiru is not the type you'd like to see broken and hurt.'' The bluenette stated.

''Haruka won't hurt her. I think she actually started to like Michiru.'' Makoto defended the blonde tomboy. ''Just one extra day Ami. If there's anything left of that girl I used to know then please let it show now.''

''One more day. But then,'' She couldn't even continue her sentence because before she could Makoto had pulled her into a tight hug, thanking her over and over. It seemed a bit weird coming from the brunette but somehow she didn't care. It felt so good to be in the other's arms again.

After a few minutes they pulled apart again. ''I started plan A.'' Makoto whispered, changing the subject.

''Good.'' Ami smiled, wondering why she felt so strange all of a sudden. ''Then it won't be long until Haruka...''

----

Haruka sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands. She felt so sick all of a sudden. Just before she had reached her bedroom she suddenly started to get these dizzy spells and somehow the lightheadedness wouldn't go away.

''Ruka?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing Haruka to look up with a pained yet surprised expression on her face. She hadn't heard anyone enter the room. It was Makoto who was standing in front of her. The brunette seemed worried. ''Are you ok? You don't look so well.''

''I just need an asperine and I'll be fine.'' The other replied. ''I guess it's just the stress getting to me. Or something like that.''

Makoto nodded, sitting down next to her partner. ''I heard that Kenji approved on you and Michiru going out. I guess you're happy about that, right?''

''I am.'' Haruka whispered as she winced. Her head really hurt.

''Ruka, maybe you should see a docter.'' Makoto quickly said. She slowly placed a hand on the tomboy's shoulder but Haruka shrugged.

''No need for that Mako. I am fine. It's just a stupid headache. Besides I don't want some doctor to tell me I can't go out tonight.''

The brunette giggled. That really sounded like Haruka. The blonde never let anything stop her doing what she wanted to do. This also proved how much Haruka liked Michiru. _'If you only knew Ruka... Sorry about the pain though.'_

Just when Makoto was about to stand up to get her friend some asperines and water the door flew open, revealing Michiru who seemed to be very excited. ''Are you ready to go Haruka?''

When she saw Makoto she blushed, bowing her head slightly. ''I didn't know the two of you were in here. I didn't mean interrupt you or anyth...''

''I was just leaving.'' The brunette said, cutting the other off. ''Have fun you two.'' And before anyone could say anything else Makoto had already made her way past Michiru and walked out of the room.

Haruka shivered a bit, standing up. It felt like she was going to faint any moment now. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Haruka had seen this before but she had never felt it herself. It was as if she was poisoned or something like that.

''Are you okay? You look rather pale.'' Michiru commented when she saw the blank expression on Haruka's face. But just when she commented Haruka on it the blonde had regained her usual composure and put her arms around Michiru.

''I am fine. Now shall we get going. Your future is waiting.''

''I hope so. I am afraid I'll screw up.'' Michiru admitted while blushing a bit. It was kind of embarrassing to say. Haruka pulled her arm back causing Michiru to look up at the taller woman.

''You won't screw up. If your skills as a violinist are half as good as your singing then I am sure you're the only star that will shine tonight. Besides, don't screw up because I am your partner... I don't want to look like a fool in front of everyone.'' She joked although she didn't feel like joking around at all. Her head was killing her. This certainly wasn't an ordinary headache. _'Maybe Mako's right. Tomorrow I'll go see a doctor...'_

The aqua haired girl giggled, smacking the blonde playfully. ''Thanks a lot. I'll surely try my best to keep your reputation up.''

''Good girl. Now come on...my car is waiting.'' Michiru nodded before she let the other escort her out of the room.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

_Aha so the one who's trying to con Haruka is Makoto? Working together with Ami? And what exactly is that 'plan A' all about? I know this was a rather short chapter but I needed to get started on Makoto's plan. Next one will be uploaded as soon as possible! Let me know what you think!_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter seven**

_- Tumour -

* * *

_

Setsuna was working hard on her deadline for tomorrow when suddenly the door to her room opened. ''Never heard of knocking, Minako?'' She asked while smiling. The other closed the door behind her.

''How did you know it was me Sets?'' The blonde asked.

''Who else would come to my room in the middle of the night? So, I assume you heard a nice rumor again you feel like telling me?'' Setsuna asked as she continued to typ things on her computer. When she didn't get a reply after a couple of minutes she finally looked up and turned her chair around. Minako was staring down at the ground with a somewhat ashamed look on her face. ''Minako?''

The blonde maid looked up again, blushing heavily. ''There's something you have to know Sets. I know we've been pretty good friends for a while now and until now I've been able to hide it. No, forget all about my past but...''

''You're an ex-bluff master.'' Setsuna finished for the other. ''I know. And I also know all about Haruka's plan.''

''Y-you do?'' Minako looked up, her expression had no changed from ashamed to surprised and shocked. ''H-how?''

''I am the president's advisor. I do all the thorough investigations about our staff personally. Then I hand Kenji, the president, the information I found. I never showed him most of your personal information. To him you're just a girl who's done nothing but clean houses and serve other people. The same goes for Haruka. It's no coincidence we've got three of the best bluff masters in our home.''

''I don't understand...'' Minako was obviously confused.

''I didn't report any of you because I know it isn't nessesary. Haruka isn't going to steal anything. She's going to lose something instead.''

''I...really don't get it.''

Setsuna laughed slightly. ''I know you don't. That's the whole point. Just know this... I've known Makoto for years now. We used to be in high school together. When she came to this place and after I did a back ground check on her I immidiately paid her a visit.''

''So you know why she and Haruka are here?''

The green haired advisor nodded.

''Why? Makoto didn't want to tell me.''

Setsuna just shrugged. ''You'll see. Some have lost their fortunes, some have lost their lives. Some have lost their homes and yet others have lost their worlds. But at the end of this week our oh-so famous bluff master is going to lose something more important...'' There was a slight pause. ''Cupid's got Haruka in the chokehold.''

Minako decided not to ask. It was obvious Setsuna wasn't going to tell her yet. _'I guess I'll have to go to Makoto and ask her about it. It's not fair to leave me out!'_

------

Michiru sat next to Haruka, looking at the passing cars. Somehow she had a bad feeling about tonight. Haruka had hardly said a word and the blonde had a rather strange look on her face as well. Whenever they had to stop for a traffic light Haruka seemed to have some trouble with her vision. It took the tomboy atleast a couple of minutes before she noticed she was standing in front of a green light.

''Are you sure you're ok?'' Michiru finally asked, looking up at the blonde who was focussing on the highway in front of them. It looked like Haruka was having a hard time.

''I am fine.'' Haruka said although it had started to sound less believable everytime she said it.

''You're lying.'' The other simply stated. Once again Haruka didn't look up. Instead of that she just kept her eyes on the road. ''You're either sick or you're bothered with something. If this piano thing is bothering you...''

The other interrupted her. ''It's nothing. Now stop whining.''

Michiru muttered something inaudible before staring out of the window again. ''Sorry for caring.''

Haruka sighed. She didn't know what was going on with her but her headache was driving her insane. Her vision had gone from blurry to worse which made it hard for her to see where they were going. Michiru's questions all the time weren't helping either. ''I am sorry ok,'' She finally said causing the other to grunt. ''I shouldn't have snapped like that.''

''Sure.'' Michiru said. It was obvious that the smaller girl was upset with the other's behaviour. It was now that she decided to change the subject and ask Haruka the thing she had been curious about ever since this morning. ''Are you a woman?''

''Am I woman...'' Haruka repeated with a sarcastic tone in her voice. That was until she realized what the other had just asked her. Immidiately she pushed the brake causing the car to stop in the middle of a field. Haruka hadn't even noticed they weren't driving on the highway anymore. ''What?'' She finally asked, looking down at Michiru who held a frightened expression on her face.

''Why the hell did you stop like that!'' She yelped.

''Wear your seatbelt next time.'' Haruka replied, giving the other a stern look.

''Well, are you or what?'' Michiru asked, deciding to drop the whole 'we could've been dead' thought.

Haruka took another deep breath before leaning back against her seat. Her head hurted too much for her to think clearly now. With that she just nodded. ''Yeah I am female. Does it make any difference?''

''You know I could have you fired now, do you?'' Michiru questioned. Haruka really didn't look ok.

''You wouldn't. You'd rather have me to be your vocal thingie than some guy.'' Haruka replied, not bothering to show any sign of fear, interest or anything else for that matter. ''I mean if you...aah!'' Suddenly a painful stinging feeling took over causing the blonde to hold her head in her hands.

''Haruka!'' Michiru yelped. She had no idea what she could do now.

''My goddamn head...'' The blonde hissed, leaning against the steering wheel.

''I'll call an ambulance...'' Michiru said with a paniced tone in her voice. With that said she quickly searched for her cellphone in her purse. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch her audition now but that didn't matter right now. Haruka was much more important. There were always other changes on getting a job as a violinist.

-----

Makoto was busy throwing a few ingredients in her soup when she suddenly heard the door to the kitchen being swung open. All the other cooks and maids who were helping out in the kitchen looked up in shock. In the doorway stood Minako, she held a unreadable look on her face. ''Makoto!''

''Y-es?'' The brunette stammered, wondering if Minako came here to tell her the president found out all about the con and was now planning on arresting her.

''It's Haruka... she's in hospital.'' Minako stated causing all the people in the room to start whispered. Makoto seemed to be the only one who had the urge to smile.

_'So it worked...'_ She thought to herself. This meant they could start with plan B. ''Let's get going.'' She finally said, ignoring the questioning look on Minako's face.

----

_'My head.'_ Haruka thought. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was lying in some kind of white room. Next to her she could hear a beeping sound. _'Am I dead or something?' _

I am glad you're awake.'' A voice said. At first Haruka thought it was an angel speaking to her but when her sight got clear again she saw Ami standing in front of her.

''W-where am I?'' Haruka asked, trying to sit up. The stinging pain in her head stopped her from doing so though.

''Hospital.'' Ami replied when Haruka lay down again. ''You fainted.''

''Michiru?'' Haruka asked, not bothering to ask anything else about herself. All she wanted to know what if the smaller girl was alright. She couldn't quite remember what had happened so she didn't know wheter they made it to the concert hall or not.

''She's fine. Michiru was the one who called the ambulance. Luckily for both of you, you stopped the car a few minutes before you fainted.''

''I am glad to hear that.''

With that Haruka closed her eyes for a moment. At least the pain in her head had decreased a bit. When she opened her eyes again she noticed the worried look in the bluenette's eyes. ''What?''

''H-haruka...did you...,''Ami paused for a moment as if she wasn't sure wheter to ask the other or not.

''What?''

''H-how long did you... I mean, did you...'' Ami couldn't find the right words it seemed.

''Talk to me Mizuno.'' Haruka said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Whatever it was Ami should just fess up. Maybe the girl had found out about her identity. It wouldn't be such a surprise.

''Tumour.'' Ami finally whispered, unable to look at the other.

''Tumour?'' Haruk repeated. She didn't quite understand what the other was talking about. That was until her eyes fell on a couple of radiographic photos. It were all pictures made of a human brain, skull and neckline. ''You mean,'' It took her a couple of more seconds to realize. ''No... that's all wrong. Impossible.''

Ami looked up again with a sad smile on her lips. ''I wish it was Haruka but,''

''No. It's impossible. If I really was this sick, I mean if I really had a tumour I would've noticed before!'' Haruka shot. She simply wasn't going to believe this was happening to her.

''Sometimes it takes some time before you realize it.'' Ami stated. ''I am very sorry Haruka.''

''T-this is a joke.'' Haruka laughed slightly. ''This is unreal. I am perfectly fine.''

''What about the headache and the scans that were done on you. Everything...'' Ami stopped when she realized what she was saying. ''Sorry.''

Haruka blinked a couple of times. So it was true? No jokes involved? ''It can be helped right?''

The bluenette shrugged, trying to recall what Makoto had told her before. ''There is one way to... but it's very expensive. Maybe the president will be kind enough to...''

''I'll pay whatever it costs.'' Haruka interrupted the other.

''In America. There's a special kind of clinic which treats people with your condition. I mean that tumopur of yours has beent here for quite some time. It's still a very risky operation and...''

''I'll do it.'' Once again the blonde interrupted the smaller girl who tried her best to hide her small.

_'Plan B, succeeded.' _She thought to herself. Just when the thought had crossed her mind the door to the room opened, revealing a woman dressed in a white outfit. She had black long hair that came just below her waist.

''Visitors hour is over. I am afraid you'll have to leave, miss.'' She said causing Ami to nod and stand up.

''Get some rest Haruka.''

''Where is Michiru?'' The tomboy asked when Ami had just reached the door.

''In the waiting room. She didn't want to come in. She blames herself for not noticing something was terribly wrong.''

''She noticed,'' Haruka said, somehow feeling guilty for making Michiru feel like she was the one at fault. ''I just kept denying it. Tell her nothing of this is her fault.''

Ami smiled. ''I'll tell her.''

''Thanks.'' Haruka whispered before closing her eyes again. When she heard the door close she opened them again. It almost seemed impossible that this was happening to her. Once again her eyes fell on the photos on the wall. But it seemed to be a proven fact now. She was indeed sick.

_'Fucking crap, I've been a bluff master ever since I can remember, conned every single bastard in the white house, stole from the queen of the _Netherlands_ and England. I've traveled around the world and fought anyone who was in my way. And now, I'm being defeated by a stupid...tumour.'_

Haruka still couldn't believe this was real. It was as if she was still acting or something. It seemed that the realisation still hadn't hit her yet.

-----

Ami and Michiru had been sitting in the waiting room for over ten minutes now. Neither of them had said a word. There wasn't any need of words either. Ami quite well knew how Michiru was feeling right now. It must've been a real shock for her cousin to just sit and watch hopelessly while someone's in deep pain. _'It's for the better like this. It'll turn out fine in the end.'_

''Hey...'' Suddenly a third voice spoke causing both Michiru as Ami to look up at Makoto. Behind the brunette stood Minako who held a worried look on her face. ''How is she doing?''

''She's doing pretty well.'' Ami lied. She didn't want to worry her cousin.

Makoto didn't even have to ask anything else. The look on the bluenette's face told her enough. Everything was going according to plan. ''I am glad to hear that.'' Makoto decided to play along. Unlike Michiru, Minako could see right through their little act. Was this was Setsuna had meant? Is this what Haruka was going to lose? Her life?

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Heh? Now I bet you didn't see that one coming, did you? Anyway let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**chapter eight**

_- Familiar -

* * *

_

Mamoru was sitting behind his desk, looking down at a few papers Rei had brought him earlier that day. Outside it was already getting dark but it didn't seem to stop him. Somehow he had to read these files before going home for the night. He yawned a few times before looking up from the file he was reading to look at the clock across the room. It was already past ten in the evening.

Another yawn escaped his lips. Maybe it was about time to go home now. Slowly he picked up the files and put them in the top drawer. And just when he was about to get up the door opened, revealing a blonde girl. ''Good evening Mamoru.'' She whispered.

A smile appeared on his lips. This was surely unexpected. ''Good evening Minako.'' He replied. He wasn't really aware of what she was doing here but he assumed it was important. Ever since she had left the agency she hadn't put a foot in this building again. ''This surely is an unexpected time, how did you come pass the security.''

''I lifted my top and they fainted. Bloody noses included.'' Minako said sarcastically before holding up a pass. ''I never threw this away. I thought it might come in handy.'' Mamoru smiled a bit upon seeing the pass she was holding. It was proof that she belonged, or in her case, used to belong to the agency.

''Smart.'' He commented. ''I guess you're here to tell me I'd better stop this whole 'con the president' thing.'' It wasn't a real question, more likely a statement.

Minako shook her head. ''I know you too well Mamoru. You would never back down. I came here for a different reason.''

''You want me to pull Haruka out of this con?'' Another guess.

''No,'' Minako paused for a moment. The man in front of her was annoying her with his lousy guesses. He always thought he knew everything. ''I wanted to ask,'' There was another pause. ''Why is Haruka in hospital? Is this part of your script or...''

''H-hospital?'' Mamoru repeated, obviously in shock. ''What the hell are you talking about?!''

The blonde was taken aback by this. ''You, didn't...know?''

The other shook his head, opening a second drawer and pulling a thick file out of it. He sighed before opening it. He looked down at it for a couple of moment. Neither of them said a word. Minako just kept waiting for the answer. She knew exactly what that file in Mamoru's hands was. It was the con file. The whole written script. The whole con from A to Z.

Finally he looked up again, his eyes meeting those of Minako. ''Where did you say Haruka was again?''

------

Slowly she turned the water off again, staring up at the mirror in front of her. She didn't know what to think anymore. Haruka was pretty predictable but she wasn't quite sure of what Haruka was going to do now. She had never seen Haruka in a situation she thought she was going to die. Sometimes she wondered if this was the best way to get back at Haruka but on the other hand so far everything had gone as planned.

Makoto smiled a bit when Ami entered the restroom. ''You know Ami,'' She paused for a moment, making sure she had Ami's attention. ''You'd make a good bluff Master. If you didn't hate the job so much.''

''I guess.'' Ami replied. ''I heard you're stopping anyway, is that right?''

The brunette nodded. ''Yeps. I am going to find myself a normal job. Maybe I'll keep cooking food for the president. It pays well. And the extra's aren't that bad either.'' With that she winked at the blue haired girl. It was obvious she was refering to Ami when she mentioned certain 'extras'.

''You know Makoto.'' Ami paused for a moment. ''I feel bad for Haruka. She seems to be the only one who's really busy with conning the president.''

Makoto laughed. ''I know. But don't forget about Mamoru, Usagi and Rei. They're still waiting for their two million dollars as well.'' Ami didn't say anything. Instead of that she just kept her mouth shut and started to walk towards the door again. She didn't know what it exactly was that was bothering her but being with Makoto, talking again, it just made her feel uncomfortable but good at the same time.

----

''I am fine.'' Haruka hissed, pushing about the nurse who was trying to help her. Usually she would just let the woman do what she was suppossed to do or flirt with her but not now. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible. ''I just want to get back to working again.'' After all, she still had a con to complete.

''Lay down Ms. Ten'oh.'' The nurse begged her patient. ''You're not ok. You need to lay down and wait until we've contacted the docters in America. You can't just fly there you know. You'll need an appointment and docter's approval.''

Before Haruka could reply anything the door opened, revealing an aqua haired girl. ''Please, could you leave us alone for a while?''

The nurse seemed to hesitate for a moment but when she recognized the smaller girl as the president's daughter she nodded. The last thing she wanted now was to lose her job over some stubborn blonde. With that she walked towards the room, giving Michiru a stern look before walking out of it, leaving the two woman behind. ''H-how, are you feeling?'' Michiru managed to ask while swallowing away the lump that had formed in her throat.

''I am feeling like someone started to hit against my head with a hammer. But I am feeling a lot better than before.'' Haruka replied when she noticed the concerned look on the other's face. ''How are you feeling? I hope I didn't scare you too much.''

''Just a bit shocked.'' Michiru whispered, blushing a bit. ''You... a tumour?'' She didn't really know how to ask such a thing. Even she wasn't able to believe it. She surely hadn't noticed anything after meeting the blonde tomboy.

Haruka shrugged. People kept asking her over and over. ''I still think it's all some big mistake. They probably messed up the paper work and now they're confusing me with another patient.''

Michiru nodded although she know Haruka was just saying it to either cheer her up or because she didn't want to admit it. ''I hope so,'' She paused for a moment, making it clear she wanted to say something else. The blonde just sat up as her eyes met those deep blue ones of Michiru. ''I still owe you...''

''What?'' Haruka asked as Michiru started to walk towards her. ''If you're going to hit me because you missed your audition the...'' She couldn't even continue her sentence because before she could Michiru had pressed their lips together in a kiss. At first the blonde didn't know how to react but then after realising she wasn't dreaming she put her arms around the aqua haired girl. With that she started to return the kiss.

Both were enjoying the kiss until they had to part in order to get some air again. Haruka slowly opened her eyes again. She tried her best to hide the blush that had now appeared on her cheeks but in vain. Michiru was dealing with this as well. She almost feared that her cheeks had turned red enough for her to look like a tomato. ''W-why...'' Haruka stammered, unable to say anything else.

''You...I owed you.'' Michiru finally whispered. It hadn't been the only reason for why she had kissed the blonde. Ever since she opened the front door for the tomboy she had wanted to kiss her.

''Oh.'' Haruka said. _'Why do I feel disappointed?' _Could it be she had been expecting more?

Michiru also noticed the sudden change of look on the blonde's face. Maybe she should've told the blonde the truth. Maybe Haruka wanted that kiss to mean a lot more as well. She quickly shook her head. Impossible. If Haruka would've been interested as well she would've showed it. Plus, ever since Haruka came to their house they had been fighting. How could the blonde possibly have fallen for her?

''Haruka I...'' The smaller girl started when she realized she was still in Haruka's arms. The other didn't seem to have the slightest intention to release her.

''I owe you a kiss as well,'' Haruka's voice sounded hoarsely.

''You do?'' Michiru blinked a couple of times, her blush growing deeper. She didn't know if she could handle another kiss from the blonde right now. Who knew what she would do?

''Yeah,'' The other replied. She brought her lips closer to Michiru's. Their lips were now brushing but still not meeting in another kiss. ''But not right now..'' The taller woman went on, sending shivers to Michiru's spine.

''HARUKA!'' Suddenly a voice yelled. Finally Haruka released Michiru who jumped back, blushing heavily. Both looked up at Makoto who was holding a bottle of water. ''I mean...'' She corrected herself. ''Haruka, I brought you something to drink.''

The tomboy smiled. Somehow she was glad Makoto had interrupted the moment. She had wanted to kiss Michiru again. She knew she couldn't. She still had a con to complete. She couldn't fall in love with the other although it was clearly too late already. This was probably the same reason for why the brunette had interrupted them from getting more involved with one another.

''Thanks.'' Haruka finally said as Makoto handed her the bottle of water.

The brunette smiled a bit as Haruka took a big sip from the bottle. _'Sorry Ruka.'_ She thought as she remembered the pill she had put in the blonde's drink. _'Your tumour is going to strike ya again.' _

''So do you think you can home any time soon?'' Makoto then wondered out loud causing Michiru to shrug.

''I asked my father if Haruka could come back to our place. We can have Hotaru take good care of her there.'' She just went on talking even though she heard Haruka's objects.

The blonde really didn't like it to be in the care by others. She didn't trust anyone next to Makoto. _'And Michiru. I can trust her as well.' _Haruka sighed. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Now Michiru was on her thoughts 24/7 as well. What's next?

''What did he say?'' The brunette asked causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts.

''He said he would take care of it.'' The other said.

''You heard that Ruka, you're going home again.''

Haruka smiled a bit. Next to worrying about her con and falling for Michiru she also had other things to worry about. How was she going to pull this off with this tumour standing in her way? Maybe she was lucky and it wouldn't come back for a while but she knew it was almost impossible.

She took another sip from her water, not noticing the evil glint in her friend's eyes.

''Visitors hour is officially over.'' The nurse said. Haruka Ten'oh had been here for two days now and already was the blonde patient annoying her. She had people walk in and out her room constantly. Haruka very well knew she needed rest.

Michiru nodded. With that she walked over to Haruka, placed a small kiss on her cheek and before anyone could say anything she had hurried out of the room again. ''That went fast.'' Makoto commented with a wink. ''Keep your hands off her though. At least...for now.''

Before Haruka could even ask what that 'for now' was about also Makoto had hurried out of the room, leaving the black haired nurse and Haruka behind. ''Get some rest now Ms. Ten'oh.'' And with that she turned around as well.

''Wait a sec...'' A husky voice suddenly said causing the nurse to turn back again. ''Don't I know you from somewhere? Yesterday I was too busy with getting over the revelation about my sickness but... now,''

''I am sure you haven't seen me before you came here. Maybe on the streets or something.'' The nurse spoke in a nervous tone. ''You must have me mistaken for someone else. Now please rest Ms. Ten'oh.''

Haruka nodded although she was quite aware of the fact that the nurse was lying. They surely had met before. She just couldn't place for where and when. With that she took another sip from the water Makoto had brought her. She would find out later where she knew the nurse from. Right now she felt like sleeping. She hadn't even realized she was this tired.

Then without any warning she closed her eyes again, dropping the bottle of water on the ground next to her.

-----

''Makoto?'' A voice whispered causing the brunette to turn around and face a black haired woman.

''Ah Nina...'' Makoto smiled a bit upon seeing Haruka's nurse. ''Is she sleeping?''

''Yeah. I don't know what you put in that drink of hers but she's out.'' Nina replied with a smile. ''I have to warn you though. Haruka thought she recognized me from somewhere. If she finds out that I work for Mamoru as well then...''

''Don't worry. She won't find out. Next to valium I put something else in her drink as well. Soon her tumour will start to kick in again and she'll worry more about that then you.''

''I don't know wheter to be happy or offended by that.'' The black haired girl giggled. ''So shall we start with plan B or...''

The taller woman cut her off. ''Not yet. After this I want her to come back to the president's mansion again. I want her to get closer to Michiru. I need her to care _a lot _and _too much _for Michiru. Or else plan B won't have any effect on her.''

Nina nodded. ''Alright then. I'll sign the release papers right away.''

''Thanks.''

And with that said Makoto walked back to the waiting room where Ami and Michiru were sitting.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Alright, so now you can't even trust the nurses anymore. Who's left? Anyway what do all of you think that plan B is about? And is Haruka really sick or is it just part of the con as well? Let me know what you think so far!

Also, story will be beta read later on. Right now I am too tired to do it... I have a huge test tomorrow so I'll need to focuss on that first. Same goes for previous chapters and the upcoming one. Thanks again.

Petiyaka : You just asked the question on which this whole story is based.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter nine**

_- The perfect partner -

* * *

_

She didn't really know where she was but she did know that she wasn't at the hospital anymore. She could no longer hear that annoying beeping sound the monitors next to her bed made. That wasn't all she noticed. Somehow she found it impossible to open her eyes to find out where she was. She knew she wasn't alone though. Someone was watching her.

It took Haruka a few more minutes before she could finally open her eyes again. Her vision was a bit of a blur at first but after blinking a few times she could clearly see where she was. She was back in her room again. Back at the president's mansion. With that she looked up at the person who had been watching her. It was Hotaru.

The blonde tomboy sighed. She had hoped Michiru would be there when she woke up. They still had a few things to discuss. First of all, Haruka had to convince Michiru that their kiss was just a mistake. And that there wasn't going to be a second one either. Now all she had to do was convince herself of this as well. ''Good evening Mr. Ten'oh.''

''Evening?'' Haruka questioned the maid who simply nodded in reply. ''How did I get here?''

Hotaru giggled. ''The president must really like you,'' She paused for a moment. ''He made sure the nurse signed your release papers. He even personally drove you home. You've been unconscious for...About...o-over twelve h-hhours...''

At first Haruka didn't understand what had been the cause of Hotaru's strange behaviour but when she looked down she understood. She wasn't wearing much clothing besides a bra and a pair of boxers. ''I...'' Haruka started, trying to think of a good excuse.

''It's ok.'' Hotaru quickly said as Haruka covered herself. ''I won't tell the president. I won't tell anyone. I was the one who stripped you out of your clothes so...you don't hace to worry.'' The maid's blush grew deeper. She was almost acting like a little child who had accidentally walked into her parents who were having sex or something.''

''You're cute.'' Haruka commented the black haired girl before lying down again. She slowly brought her hand up, holding her head. '_My head hurts...why am I having these attacks all of a sudden? Why now?'_

''I heard about your condition...'' Hotaru went on. ''Makoto asked me to take good care of you. You should rest a lot though, that's what the doctors said.''

''Did they tell you anything about my operation in America?'' The blonde asked. She didn't really care about what the doctors were expecting of her. All she wanted right now was to get healthy again.

''Not much. They only told us how much it would cost. I don't think you'll be able to pay them.'' The black haired girl whispered, a bit ashamed over what she just had said.

''I think I can handle.''

''You must be a pretty good vocal coach then.'' Hotaru said, a bit surprised by the other's confident. ''They said it would at least cost two million dollars. Excluding the money you'll have to pay for your flight, stay and other luxery.''

Haruka smiled a bit. A vocal coach wouldn't be able to pay that but a bluff master surely could. ''How predictable. Once again the governement proves me wrong. They really do care about money. Nothing else.''

''That's a proven fact.'' Hotaru giggled. She could see right through Haruka's façade. The blonde wasn't completely over the shock. ''How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt a lot?''

Haruka nodded slightly. She didn't like to admit it but the pain was almost unbearable. ''I could use an asperine. I'd prefer a five though.''

Again a giggle escaped the other's lips. ''You're too silly. I can't give you anything to ease the pain. I am sorry. The doctor said you'd probably feel worse after taking something that's suppossed to ease the pain.''

''I feared as much. Did he also forbid morphine?''

''Sorry.'' Hotaru said. She couldn't even imagine how Haruka must be feeling right now. Before she could even say more a soft knock on the door interrupted them. Both looked up as Michiru made her way into the room.

The moment Michiru's eyes met those of Haruka a deep blush appeared on her cheeks. ''Eh..g-good evening.'' She stammered.

''Good evening.'' Hotaru said politely. This made Haruka wonder if Hotaru really liked her job. To Haruka it seemed hell to serve people all day long only to wake up the next day to repeat the same thing over and over again. Hotaru didn't even seem to dislike anyone, she was probably acting anyway. '_I really envy her. I wouldn't be able to smile everyday.'_

''Hey.'' Haruka just said. The maid ofcourse immidiately noticed the tension between the two women and stood up.

''I'd better get going. I suddenly remembered I still have a lot of things to do. Yeah,'' And with that said she stormed out of the room. Michiru just blinked in confusion wondering what that was all about.

''So,'' Haruka paused for a moment, curious about why Michiru had come here.

''How are you feeling?'' Michiru asked instead of giving Haruka the answer to her unasked question.

''I am doing fine.'' Haruka lied, knowing that Michiru could see right though it.

''I bet you do.'' Michiru rolled her eyes before slowly walking over to the blonde's bed. When her legs touched the edge she sat down, not facing the tomboy. ''I wanted to...''

''A mistake,'' Haruka quickly said causing Michiru to look up. ''It was a mistake.'' She explained. She sounded a bit more certain of her own lie now. ''It could never work out between us. Two women aren't suppossed to kiss. You're too young for me and...'' Before the blonde could even finish her sentence she got interrupted by smack in her face.

She blinked a few times in confusion before touching the burning place on her cheek. Had Michiru just hit her? To her this pained her more than the tumour that had been haunting her ever since she fainted in her car. ''Bastard...'' Michiru hissed.

Haruka suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over her when she saw the tears that were streaming down the other's face. If she hadn't been forcing herself to stay low she would've been holding the other closely by now, telling her and convincing her it was just a lie. _'I wish I could tell her... everything.'_

''Bastard.'' Michiru repeated.

''Michiru...I,'' Haruka was cut off by the smaller girl.

''I don't care.'' She hissed. ''I came here to tell you that I am sorry about kissing you. I didn't mean to do that to you...you weren't in the state nor position to reject me or anything... I knew you were still a bit dazed by the tests they did on you and y-yet I took advantage of the situation... But you...you're just too cruel!''

''W-what..'' Haruka didn't know what to say.

''You asked for that damn kiss to begin with! You promised me a second one! You lied to me! You are just a freaking player!'' With every word she said more tears fell down her face. ''Y-you...stupid...''

This time the taller woman decided to cut the other off. She quickly took Michiru by her shoulders and pulled her closer. Before the aqua haired girl even knew what was happening Haruka had pressed their lips together in a sweet yet innocent kiss.

At first Michiru didn't reply. She wanted to pull back. Who knew why Haruka had decided to use this approach? But then she found herself being much weaker than she had thought. With that she started to return the kiss, opening her mouth for the blonde's tongue to enter. Haruka seemed to hesitate for a moment. It wasn't her intention to make this kiss a passionate one but she couldn't stop anymore.

It was as if her body had taken over. All she could do was hold the aqua haired girl closely and kiss her.

------

Makoto yawned while looking down at the huge plate in front of her. Breakfast was over now but she hadn't eaten a thing yet. Haruka and Michiru both hadn't appeared at the table this morning. _'I hope they didn't...'_ She quickly shook her head. She shouldn't think those things. Not yet. _'Besides it's impossible...Haruka's too stubborn...'_

''Makoto?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing the other to look up at Ami. ''Have you seen Michiru this morning?''

''Nope,'' The other replied. ''Haven't seen Ten'oh either.''

''Maybe Haruka had another attack and Michiru stayed by her side.'' Ami said, it was the most logical reason after all.

Makoto shrugged. ''I think we would've known by now. I think I am going to Haruka's room just in case. I still need to bring her something to 'drink' anyway.'' Then she focussed on her breakfast again.

The other just stood there, staring att he brunette. ''Why did you decide to...''

''Because of you.'' Makoto said, cutting the other off. She knew exactly what the other had wanted to say. She didn't turn around to face the other though, somehoe she wasn't able to do so.

''Don't say such things.'' Ami shook her head. With that she turned around, wanting to walk away again.

''No more walking away.'' Makoto hissed in frustration. She quickly jumped up and ran after her former lover. ''I love you Ami. I've missed you a lot since we...since you walked away. I stopped being a freaking bluff master in order to...''

''It's too late for that Makoto. You've lied to me for all those years. You made me believe you were a damned cook. I never would've guessed you went around conning innocent people.''

''It's not like they would ever miss what we steal.'' Makoto defended herself. ''I was afraid to tell you. Not because I thought you wouldn't approve. I just didn't want to put you in any kind of danger.''

Ami turned around again. Tears were streaming down her cheeks like little waterfalls. ''How could you! Now! You can't just come and fuck up my life. I was over you! I _am _over you!''

''This little break up of yours is missing one thing.'' Makoto said, calming down a bit. ''Tell me you don't love me anymore. Tell me. If you do I'll finish this con and leave afterwards. You'll never see or hear from me again.''

''Makoto...''

''SAY IT!'' The brunette yelled. She knew Ami would never be able to say it. The bluenette still loved her.

''No...'' Ami cried. ''I can't...''

''Because you'd be lying?'' Makoto questioned the other as she took a few steps closer to the bluenette. ''Please Ami, give me one more chance. No more lies. No more nothing...''

''Makoto...just...'' Ami took a few steps backwards. She didn't know what to do or say anymore. ''Just leave me alone...'' And without any further warning she ran out of the dinning room. Makoto just stood there. She wasn't going to chase after her. She knew it would be better to leave Ami alone for a while. She had to give the smaller girl some time to think.

----

''Haruka?'' Michiru asked, pulling the blonde closer to her. They were still lying on Haruka's bed.

''Mmhh?'' Haruka murmured. It was clear that she wasn't fully awake yet.

Michiru blushed, wondering if Haruka was aware of the fact they were both naked. Last night had been quite a night. They had yelled at each other, kissed, made love, yelled some more and eventually they had fallen asleep together. ''Do you like me?''

''No.'' Haruka lied. She had given in to temptation one time too many. She couldn't afford making the same mistake now.

''Then why did you kiss me? Why did we...'' Michiru paused for a moment. She was pretty sure Haruka was lying. She just couldn't figure out why Haruka kept lying about her feelings for her.

''Mistake...'' Haruka muttered although the tone in her voice didn't sound too convincing at all.

Michiru sighed. ''I thought so.'' With that she rest her head against the blonde's chest, listening to her heart beat. ''If it makes any difference.. I do like you Haruka.'' Then she closed her eyes again. She was sure wheter it was her mind playing games with her but she could've swore that she heard Haruka whispered that she liked her too.

A smile appeared on her face. But the moment her smile had appeared was also the moment it disappeared. ''Put on some clothes...'' A voice commanded. At first she feared that it was her father but after giving it a second thought she knew it couldn't have been him. The voice sounded too feminine to be a man's.

Slowly she turned around, blinking a few times upon seeing Makoto who was pointing her gun at her. ''I am serious Michiru...put on some clothes. Don't you dare to wake Haruka up or I'll put a bullet through her head as well...''

In fear Michiru nodded and slowly got up as Makoto turned away for a moment. She knew she had all the chances to knock the brunette out with something right now but she decided to do otherwise. She couldn't risk harming Haruka. _'What's going on anyway?' _That wasn't even the main thing that was bothering her. Somehow she didn't even feel scared about losing her own life. It was as if she knew Makoto wasn't going to hurt her. On the other hand, she couldn't be sure.

When she finally had gotten dressed she cleared her throat making it clear for the other that she could turn around again. Makoto smirked a bit. ''I am impressed.'' She said with an honest smile on her lips. ''You managed to crack Ruka.''

''What do you want?'' Michiru hissed in a whispering tone.

Makoto didn't reply and just took Michiru's arm in her hand. With that she started to pull the smaller girl out of the bedroom. ''I want to see... how much she cares.'' She finally replied.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Let me know what you think! As for the errors in here...I will work on them later! Right now I got yet another test to prepare myself for... A special thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters... Soon everything will clear up, promise. 


	11. Chapter 10, part 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter ten**

_- The Real Bluff Master part #1 -

* * *

_

''What do you want?'' Michiru hissed in a whispering tone.

Makoto didn't reply and just took Michiru's arm in her hand. With that she started to pull the smaller girl out of the bedroom. ''I want to see... how much she cares.'' She finally replied.

When Makoto had closed the door to Haruka's bedroom she released the smaller girl. ''Don't try to look at the cameras and don't act nervous or anything. If you make one bad move I'll kill Haruka, you and then your father.'' Michiru just nodded as she followed her kipnapper.

''W-what,'' Michiru paused for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was save to ask the brunette anything at this point. But when Makoto looked at her with a questioning look on her face she decided to ask her question anyway. ''What do you exactly want from Haruka. I am pretty sure this isn't about me nor money. What do you want her to prove exactly? About what does she have to care?''

A smile appeared on the other's lips. ''I want to see... What she finds more important. She has to choose between...''

----

A few hours later Haruka woke up after hearing someone knock on her bedroom door. She hadn't even opened her eyes or someone had already forced their way through the doorway. The blonde tomboy blinked a few times, covering up herself.

In front of her stood Ami. She held a shocked and worried look on her face. Somehow Haruka knew this wasn't about the fact that Ami had seen she was a female. This was about something else. When Haruka looked down she also noticed that something, or rather, someone was missing. ''Michiru...'' The bluenette stammered as she held up a note. ''I f-found th-is...''

Haruka who still had no clue of what was going on here took the little note in her hands and started to read it out loud. ''Dear Haruka. You must be wondering who I am. You'll find out. More important right now is who you are anyway. Yes, I know about your true identity. I know everything about your reputation. If you ever want to see your lover again then bring 20 million dollars to the Fuji bridge at midnight. Don't dare to involve the president or your bluff buddies or your girl dies.''

The blue haired girl looked down at the floor. ''This is all your fault...''

Much to her own surprise Haruka found herself laughing rather hysterically. This was too much. It was almost impossible. First that tumour, the sleeping with Michiru and now someone had decided to kipnap the aqua haired girl. ''A mistake..'' Haruka sighed. ''I kept telling her, but she didn't listen.''

''I don't understand any of this!'' Ami yelled, suddenly losing all her cool. ''I don't even want to know. But this person says they know your secret and whatever it is it must be pretty bad... You'd better pay that money or I'll tell my uncle!''

''No you won't.'' Haruka hissed. ''If you involve the president you're killing Michiru. You don't want that do you?'' There was a slight sign of hesitation. ''Don't worry. I'll pay.''

''H-how...'' It was more of a statement than a question. Right now Ami's words nor feelings were making any senses. On the other hand she couldn't help it but feel happy on the insight.

''I won't be able to pay for my operation but... I've got a life saving. It's about 19 million dollars, maybe more... I don't know.'' Haruka shrugged. She didn't care. All she wanted to do right now was to help Michiru out of the claws of her kipnapper. ''It doesn't matter anyone. Once I meet this damn person I'll kill him with my bare hands.''

''You really love my cousin, don't you?'' Ami suddenly asked.

''No. I don't.'' Haruka lied, looking up at the other girl. ''I don't love her. I don't even like her. She's just a fling. She was just a one time thing.''

Ami clenched her fists. How could Haruka still say that after saying she would pay such a huge amount of money to save Michiru? ''Just come up with the money. I'll ask Hotaru to come with you since I don't trust you. Not after this.''

''I can go alone. Nothing will happen, I'll come back with the money. Believe it or not but I do care about her.'' Haruka hissed. She really didn't feel like involving Hotaru in this.

''Either Hotaru is coming along or I am.''

''Whatever, will you get lost now. I need to get dressed.'' Haruka said, ignoring the other's words. Sometimes Ami could be a lot like Michiru. They both knew what they wanted and how they wanted it.

----

''Sit still.'' Makoto hissed as she tied Michiru down to a chair. They were now sitting in some sort of dark basement. Wherever they were Michiru had never seen this place before. It was cold down here and not to mention dark.

''Why Haruka? I thought the two of you were friends.'' Michiru paused for a moment, trying to see something. In vain ofcourse, the only thing she could see was Makoto's face because of the candle she was holding.

''You still don't understand, do you?'' Makoto questioned the other.

Michiru simply shook her head. Ofcourse she didn't understand. Haruka and Makoto had been a mystery to her from day one. ''Haruka is a bluff master.'' Makoto finally said. She had decided not to play anymore games, it was time to tell the truth for once. This seemed like the best moment to do so.

''A bluff master?'' Michiru repeated. She had no idea what that meant.

The brunette nodded. ''It's just another word for a con master. She came to Tokyo to con your father. To steal the money he is going to send to some sort of charity. She became your vocal coach because she needed a way in.''

''W-what?'' Michiru stammered. She still didn't understand. ''What are you saying?''

''I am saying that Haruka has been lying to you Michiru. She isn't a vocal coach, she isn't even interested in music at all. Besides that stupid piano. She never worked as a coach before. Before this she was a bodyguard, before that a teacher, a bartender...hell she's even been a cop.''

''Now you're lying!'' Michiru yelled although she saw no reason for Makoto to lie about all of this. ''She would've told me.''

''She couldn't even tell you she loved you.'' Makoto laughed. She had walked into the bedroom a few minutes before Haruka had denied her feelings for Michiru. She had heard everything. ''You know I am telling the truth. Admit it Kaioh.''

Michiru looked down at the ground although she couldn't see it. So Haruka had been lying about everything. Maybe this was also the reason why Haruka called what they had a mistake. Maybe this was why Haruka was always acting so secretive. ''Even if it were true...She will surely come here. She'll beat you up! She'll kill you for this!''

Again Makoto laughed. ''No she won't. I am still her friend. She doesn't even know that it is me who's kipnapping you. I've already found someone to get the money she's paying for you.'' She hesitated for a moment but went on when she saw the questioning look on the other's face. ''You see, I know that Haruka will come with the money. I know she will try to beat up whoever kipnapped you. But to be honest, I am not planning on releasing you anytime soon.''

There was another slight hesitation before Makoto finished her sentence. ''I want her to figure out first. I want her to release who's behind this. I want her to lose everything. Then, she will know...''

''Know what?!'' Michiru yelled. Was Makoto really such a horrible person?

''Do you love her?'' Makoto asked, changing the question. Michiru just nodded in reply. ''Then,'' She started. ''Everything will be fine. I hope...''

-----

''What if they aren't planning on keeping their promise?'' Ami asked, following Haruka thought the huge safe. Haruka was holding a small key while looking for the safe that belonged to the key. When she found it she opened it only to find another key. With that she walked over to the other side of the room,m opening another safe. Once again she found another key which she used to open another safe with.

''What the hell are you doing anyway?'' Ami asked, not understand what Haruka was doing with all those keys and different safes.

''Getting my damn money. What does it look like eh?'' Haruka hissed in annoyance. ''I don't trust bank accounts so I put it in here.''

''Talking about being paranoid.'' Ami sighed as Haruka opened yet another safe. This time she pulled out a bag. With that she turned around, throwing the bag on the ground and then bend down. Even Ami got curious now. Haruka just bend down and opened it, pulling out a huge amount of notes. ''M-money...'' Ami stammered. Never before had she seen so much money at the same time.

''Being a...'' She almost had revealed her own secret. ''Vocal coach must pay a lot.''

''Yeah.'' Haruka rolled her eyes. She very well knew that Ami was aware that she hadn't made this money by just teaching some spoiled teenagers how to sing. ''I think it's just enough to get Michiru out of the hands of her kipnapper.'' Haruka finally said, closing the bag again. ''Now let's get going.''

''Why are you in such a hurry?'' Ami wondered out loud. After all they had atleast five more hours left until it would be midnight. Fuji bridge wasn't too far away from here either.

Haruka turned around again. ''I don't have to explain anything to you. Now let's go or I'll lock you up.'' Ami rolled her eyes before following Haruka out of the room.

''I liked you better when you were naked and didn't have the guts to open your mouth...'' She muttered.

''Did you say something Mizuno?'' Haruka hissed causing Ami to jump and shake her head in denial. Both were unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching them.

------

Michiru slowly opened her eyes again when she heard a strange noise. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness a bit more she could see Makoto's figure. It seemed like Makoto was holding a phone in her hands. ''Don't make a noise.'' The brunette hissed.

After waiting a few seconds Makoto finally heard a voice coming from the other side of the line. ''Yeah? Kino, is that you?''

''Yeah it's me. How are things going over there?''

''They just left the bank.'' Came the reply.

''Good.'' Makoto smiled satisfied. ''Call the cops on them. Tell them you saw two suspicious people leave the building with a huge amount of money.'' Michiru went wide eyed upon hearing that. Makoto really had no intentions of setting her free.

''Should I give them a head start?''

''Neh.'' Makoto laughed slightly. ''You'd better give those cops a head start. Haruka used to be a racer. Once she's in that car of hers there's no stopping her. Just make sure they follow her.''

''Alrighty then.'' The other replied. ''Oh and I made sure that once Haruka comes home she gets another dose of the drugs you gave her. We don't want her to stay awake through the whole thing now, do we?''

Makoto started to laugh now. ''We surely don't want that to happen. Good luck...''

''Thanks...''

''Oh and... One more thing.'' Makoto quickly said before the other could hang up. ''Thanks Rei.''

The raven haired girl smiled. ''You're welcome.'' With that she hung up, turning around to face Usagi. ''Start operation 'Bluff Master'.''

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

Next chapter will be up soon! Probably tomorrow. Let me know what you think so far.


	12. Chapter 10, part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Chapter Ten**

_- The real Bluff Master, part #2-

* * *

_

Haruka took a deep breath, looking around her one last time. Ever since she and Ami had gotten out of the car she had this feelings that they were being watched. Until now she hadn't really gave it any kind of attention. This time was different ofcourse, now she was holding a back full of money. ''Get into the car.'' Haruka hissed, ignoring the other's questions as she opened the car doors.

Quickly Ami followed the blonde. She didn't really understand what was going on here but it seemed important. She didn't even have to ask again when she suddenly heard a couple of sirenes. ''Cops...'' She whispered in shock. Had Haruka know they were coming? _'She must have quite some intuition.' _She was slowly starting to understand what Makoto had meant. She now understood why the brunette had warned her not to underestimate the tomboy.

It now hit her that Haruka was planning on trying to escape the police. ''Uhm..Ten'oh...'' She paused for a moment, feeling her heart race. ''I think I'd rather stay...'' She really didn't feel like being in a car that was driven by the other. And surely not with the cops chasing them.

''Don't be such a whimp.'' Haruka hissed while starting the car. There was no time for Ami to get out anymore. Before the bluenette could even object they sped off the parking lot. It didn't last long before the police cars who had been approaching them in a slow pace started to follow them in a somewhat quicker pace. Then they even switched on their sirenes, alarming the rest of the traffic to move away.

''Stop the car!'' Ami yelped, fearing her life was in danger. ''You're driving way too fast! You did nothing wrong... Just see what those officers want.''

Haruka blinked a couple of times. Was Ami just acting to be stupid or what? ''Nothing wrong? Where the fuck do you think I got all this money from?!''

Ami opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. Haruka had a good point there. No vocal coach could ever be able to get that much money together. Then again, she already knew all about Haruka. She just had to play it save. If the blonde only suspected she knew something she was in trouble. But not only her, she would also be ruining Makoto's plan.

------

Minako paced around her bedroom. She was worried. Well, worried was an understatement. Haruka wasn't anywhere in this building, neither were Makoto, Ami or Michiru. Something had to be up. But what?

She jumped slightly when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned around to see who it was. A smile appeared on Minako's lips when Setsuna greeted her. She didn't look half as worried as Minako. ''Calm down Minako, you're making me nervous.''

''How long have you been here?'' Minako wondered out loud. She hadn't even realized Setsuna walked in.

''A couple of minutes. You were in deep thought. Want to share?'' The green haired woman asked before walking over to Minako's bed. With that she sighed and sat down on the edge of it.

''Something tells me you came here for a different reason.'' The blonde commented. She just knew Setsuna had come her out of interest. Usually the green haired advisor was too busy with her work.

Setsuna smiled. ''You got me.'' There was a slight sign of hesitation before she stood up again. ''I came her to tell you that everything is going to be alright. Don't worry. Oh and as for you... There are two girls waiting downstairs for you.''

''Who are they?'' Minako blinked a couple of times. After she quit er job as a bluff master she hadn't made any friends nor kept in contact with her old ones nor family members.

''Just go.'' Setsuna said, noticing the strange look on the blonde's face. ''You'll see who they are then.''

Minako just rolled her eyes. ''You know Sets, you should try being less mysterious some times. You might actually like it.'' With that said she started to walk towards the door. She was kind of curious herself now. Behind her she could hear Setsuna giggle a bit. It was the first time she had heard Setsuna giggle like that. In fact it was the first time Setsuna had even showed a slight sign of amusement.

----

Ami held on to her seat with all the power she had. ''You're getting us killed!'' She yelled. Haruka didn't even seem to listen. All the blonde did was focuss on the road. ''This is not some illegal street race!'' The bluenette continued. ''Plus you're not in the position to drive this fast! You're sick, what if you get another attack?!''

''Would you please stop whining!'' Haruka finally shot back, her eyes never leaving the road. Ami just blinked a couple of times as they continued to drive past the traffic at full speed. Somehow the cops had managed to keep up with them. ''Now turn around and take a good guess of the distance between us and the satsu!''

''Satsu?'' Ami raised an eyebrow.

''The cops, idiot! The cops!'' Haruka yelled in frustration. Somehow her vision had started to get blurry again. She knew she would pass out any minute. There was even a big chance of killing both of them but she didn't seem to mind this at all.

The blue haired girl turned around in her seat a bit to look at the police cars that were chasing them. ''About...half a mile.'' Ami said, guessing.

''Good.'' A sigh escaped Haruka's lips. ''Listen Ami, there's a farm down this road. I am going to stop there. We'll dump the car and start running. Don't even think of running back to the president's mansion. If the satsu follow us there I'll lose not only my freedom but I'll lose a lot more in the progress. And so will you!''

''What?! You got me involved!'' Ami yelped. ''You kipnapped me!''

''Oh give up. But if you are so sure of yourself...go home then. If your beloved uncle finds out his daughter is kipnapped do you think the kipnapper will keep Michiru alive?''

Ami blinked a couple more times before taking a deep breath. Haruka was right. She had no other option but to come a long. _'Makoto had been right. Haruka was exactly acting as planned.'_

----

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment. For a few minutes Makoto had been trying to get her to drink something but she simply refused. She knew Makoto was capable of doing a lot of things to her. Maybe she even poisoned the water. ''No thanks.'' She hissed.

The brunette sighed and finally, after what seemed to be an endless time of darkness she switched on a light. Michiru finally could see where she was now although she needed some time to adjust her eyes to the light. She had been right. They were in a basement but much to her surprise she recognized this place. She used to come here whenever she was trying to get out of her father's dinner parties. ''W-where...'' She paused for a moment.

Makoto simply nodded. ''We never left the president's, or in this case, your mansion.''

''B-but...'' The aqua haired girl really didn't understand what was going on here. Why would Makoto kipnap her without taking the trouble to escape out of the building. With all the tricks she had pulled off it would probably be a piece of cake to get Michiru out of the building. ''Why?''

''Like I said Michiru, I want Haruka to find you. What will you do if she finds you?''

At first Michiru had no intention of answering that questions. Simply on the ground of not knowing the answer but she answered anyway. ''I don't know.''

''Are you going to be mad at her for lying?''

''Lying?'' Michiru repeated. ''Not that Bluff Master thing again...''

Makoto smiled a bit. ''You still have that much faith in her? Do you think this is a joke? Just because I didn't take you far away from protection doesn't mean you're not in danger anymore. Surely this story knows no bad guys but, don't mistake me for someone who could easily be talked into letting you go.'' She knew for a fact that Michiru had only started this conversation because of that very reason.

''You just want me to get angry with her.'' Michiru hissed although she knew that if Haruka was indeed going to find her that she was going to do a lot of yelling.

''I can see it in your eyes Michiru.'' Makoto hesitated for a moment. ''You admitted to love her before. She didn't reply to your words of affection, did she?'' Michiru shook her head. She didn't want to hear this. ''At first you didn't like Haruka, that was how it was suppossed to be. But she got interested in you. And slowly she lost interest in the money we were here to claim. She still is planning on stealing your father's money but...''

''Stop it.''

Makoto obeyed. ''As you wish. I don't think I need to tell you anything else anyway. You already know the rest.''

_'Bluff Master?'_ Michiru shook her head in confusion. That simply couldn't be the truth.

-----

Haruka stopped the car in front of an old looking house. A farm, just like she had said. Ami didn't even bother to ask about it anymore. This place was as deserted as the desert itself. How were they going to hide here? ''Listen,'' Haruka started. ''This is one of my back up plans so get your mind out of the gutter. In the dinning room under the big red rug you will find a hatch. It's not big but it'll be enough to hide in. At least until the satsu, for your comfort, the cops are gone. Alright?''

Ami nodded although she didn't like the idea at all. With that she followed Haruka out of the car and into the old and abandoned house. In the background she could already hear the sirens. They were in deep trouble. This was something Makoto hadn't told her.

The moment she stepped into the house and after Haruka closed the door she suddenly found herself pushed against the wall. ''Alright, Mizuno...'' Haruka hissed. ''Who's behind this and why are you helping them?''

Ami went wide eyed upon hearing this. Haruka was on to her? How was that possible? ''W-what are you talking about.''

''You can't fool me that easily. I make a living out of fooling people myself.'' Haruka replied. ''I know you are behind that kipnapping. The thing is, are you the messanger or the brain behind this thing.''

''Y-you're crazy. It must be that tumor...'' Ami tried but Haruka cut her off.

''That tumor has nothing to do with this. Where is Michiru!'' Haruka yelled. Ami was now getting scared of the other.

''H-haruka, I don't k-know... I honestly don't.'' She was now on the verge of crying. Haruka had been pushing her against the wall too hard. She could feel something sharp in her back.

''Don't lie. Where is she?!'' The blonde put more force in her attack causing Ami to yelp in pain.

''Stop it. You're hurting me...'' She begged.

''Where.is.Michiru.'' This time Haruka's voice betrayed that she had no intention on letting the other go until she got her answer.

''Basement.'' Ami finally cried out after a couple of minutes.

Haruka released Ami a bit but didn't let go of her completely. ''What basement?''

Ami gazed down at the ground. ''Home...''

''Home..'' Haruka repeated, Ami's words slowly sinking in. And just when she was about to ask more a sudden pain in her head appeared once again. ''Fuck..'' Haruka hissed, falling down on her knees while holding her head.

''Haruka...'' Ami wanted to help the other but Haruka just pushed her back against the wall.

''Who's behind this?!'' She could slowly feel her headache disappear again much to her relieve. She couldn't really use this right now.

''I can't tell you.'' Ami whispered. ''I can't, please...''

She was interrupted by voices that came from outside. ''The cops?'' Ami asked.

Haruka nodded. She had to admit that she was surprised. The cops had been something unexpected for Ami as well. Could it be she was really caught? ''Hatch.'' She managed to say as she finally let Ami help her to get up.

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

_Well that surely took me long enough. My apologies for that. About the errors in here, I really don't have the time to fix that right now since in less than two weeks I'll have my final exams which means I really got to study. . Anyway, the next chapter will be the last one. Until then, let me know what you think._


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters.

This story is inspired by one of those Bollywood movies I've been watching lately called, surprise of all surprises, 'Bluffmaster'. Although it's inspired by the movie I can assure everyone that the plot has nothing to do with it, although Haruka indeed is the master of bluff in this story, so to speak. I hope you'll like this chapter.

'Bluff' is just a different word for 'con'.

A/N : I know Japan doesn't have a president but for this fic we'll pretend it does. It's 3am in the morning here and I can hardly keep my eyes open so please excuse the errors in here. Either I missed them or it could be that I wasn't really able to use a spelling check on this since my pc is well, let's put it this way... it's messed up.

* * *

**Bluff Master**

**Epilogue**

_- In the End -

* * *

_

Haruka took a deep breath. She had wasted too much time at the farm with Ami. It was already getting dark outside and her headache had increased once again. She was fully aware of the fact it wouldn't be long until she would be out again. She now gazed up at the mansion in front of her. Luckily she had made it to this place in one piece. Ami had decided to stay at the farm. After Haruka attacked her she really didn't feel like being around the obviously pissed blonde.

''Good evening.'' Someone greeted her causing Haruka to turn around. She was now facing no one less than the president himself. She managed to fake a smile. ''How are you feeling?'' He sounded concerned, almost making Haruka feel guilty about conning the man. ''The docter said you had to rest. You should go back to bed.''

The tomboy nodded as she faked a yawn. ''Will do that sir.'' She replied. ''I'm tired anyway.''

''Alright then. Good night.'' The president said. Just when Haruka turned around he went on. ''By the way, have you seen Michiru today?''

Haruka's heart skipped a beat. ''Uhm, no sir.'' She lied. She certainly wasn't going to tell him she got kipnapped. ''Sorry.'' And without saying anything else she quickly started to wander off back into the building. She had to find the entrance to the basement. Not only did she want to save Michiru but she also wanted to know who had the guts to trap and trick her like this.

Slowly she made her way through the halls, trying to avoid as much people as possible, including Minako. She really liked the blonde but Minako was just going to ask too many questions and stand in her way. She always did that when Haruka simply wanted to be alone.

After walking around a bit Haruka stopped and turned to face one of the waiters. ''Excuse me, but can you tell me where the basement is over here? I, uh...'' She paused for a moment. ''Promised the president to get him some wine.'' She hoped they kept wine in that basement or else she was screwed. Much to her relieve the man smiled and nodded. He obviously wasn't from around here nor did he speak any japanese.

He simply pointed at a black painted door at the end of the hall. Haruka thanked him before walking towards her door. Her heart had started to beat faster and faster. She had no idea what to expect next. Deciding she didn't want to wait to find out she opened the door only to find a long stairs that seemed to lead him further into the cold basement.

Without any sign of hesitation she started to walk down the stairs although she had some trouble with her vision. ''A tumor...'' She hissed to herself. With that she put one hand on her back and took her gun out of her belt. Whoever had tried to mess with her would die today. No one touched her girl. _'Wait...' _Haruka went wide eyed. _'My girl?'_

When she came near the end of the stairs she shrugged the thought off. There was no time for this now. Michiru had been a mistake. There was nothing more going on between the two of them.

It was dark and cold in the basement and although Haruka couldn't see a thing she could feel eyes on hers. If she listened well she could even hear soft breathing. She tried to find a switch but in vain. Instead of continuing to find one she just tightened her grip around her gun, pointing it at the wall person she knew stood in front of her.

''No need for guns.'' A voice said. In shock Haruka even managed to drop her gun. She knew that voice all too well but, that was impossible. Wasn't it? Suddenly the lights switched on, revealing her attacker.

In front of her stood Rei and Usagi, both smiling.

''Oh fuck, no.'' Haruka managed to say. She wasn't even going to bother to pick her gun up from the ground. ''What the fuck is going on here?'' This was too much for even her.

''Have you got our money?'' Rei asked, looking down at Haruka's empty hands.

''Does it look like I have it with me?'' Haruka wondered out loud, still not understanding what was going on here. ''I was planning on killing whoever my attacker was. But this, this I hadn't been expecting.''

''Aren't you even going to wonder about Michiru's whereabouts?'' Usagi asked, taking Rei's hand in her own.

Haruka looked around the room through the corner of her eyes. ''Well, she isn't here. That's for sure. Where is she?''

''You still haven't realised, have you?'' Usagi giggled.

''Realised what?'' Haruka seriously had no idea what they were talking about.

''You're a bluff master, Ruka.'' Rei stated. ''You should know better.''

After blinking a couple of times Haruka took a deep breath. ''Really, I have no idea what you are talking about. I guess this whole kipnap was fake as well. Who else besides the two of you and Ami are behind this? Michiru, the president?''

Both girls shook their head. ''Michiru is really kipnapped for as far as she's concerned. The president has no idea either...''

Before Rei could continue Haruka had cut her off. ''Makoto.''

Usagi smiled but didn't reply to anything. She and Rei just stood there, enjoying the look on Haruka's face.

''So this all...'' Haruka hesitated for a moment. Her head hurt and she she had no idea what to think of all of this right now. Until now she thought she had known all answers but right now she couldn't think of anything. ''This was all just a bluff... The kipnap, the money...''

''Go to your room.'' Rei whispered, walking up to the tomboy. When they were face to face she bend down and took Haruka's gun in her hands. With that she stood up again, putting the gun in the pocket of the purse she had been holding. She always had that purse close to her. Probably because everything she loved and was important was in it. Her ID, gun, mini computer and credit cards. Almost everything you could think of.

''My room?'' Haruka repeated.

Usagi and Rei both nodded. ''You'll find your answers there.''

''And Makoto?'' Haruka wanted to know.

''Her too.'' Usagi said before Rei could answer.

Haruka just shook her head and turned around. Usually it wasn't her thing to listen to people who had fooled her and betrayed her trust but right now not even she knew what to believe anymore. ''I've had it up to here with Tokyo...'' She hissed as she started to make her way up again.

It took her quite awhile before she finally reached the door again. She had taken the time since her headache hadn't done anything but increase. She feared she would fall off the stairs or something. Dying usually wasn't something she was scared of but right now finding an answer to all her questions were enough of a reason to start fearing the worst.

Ten more minutes later she finally reached her room. Quickly she reached for the door handle but didn't open the door just yet. What could she expect next? Mamoru and Makoto, both standing there, laughing at her?

_'One way to find out.'_ She thought before opening the door to her room. What she saw there managed to somehow surprise her even after everything that had happened today.

On the bed sat Michiru, holding a bottle of water. Next to her, against the wall, stood Makoto. The brunette didn't do anything but stare at Haruka while smiling brightly. ''That took you long enough.''

Michiru looked up as well. ''Haruka!'' She exclaimed.

''Makoto...'' Haruka was now staring at her partner with a questioning look on her face. ''What does all of this mean?''

''There's no con, Ruka.'' Makoto said. ''At least not when it comes down to the president's money. He's not going to donate any money to any charity. You were the con all the time.''

''No con...'' Haruka repeated. ''What the...'' She now gazed down at Michiru who looked just as confused as Haruka. Yet, there was a hint of pain in her eyes. Haruka couldn't blame her. She had betrayed her trust after all by lying about, everything.

Makoto shrugged, walked over to Haruka and stopped right in front of here. ''Here...'' She said, holding up a closed hand. It was obvious she wanted to give Haruka something.

The blonde tomboy hesitated for a moment before accepting whatever Makoto had just given her. Slowly she looked down to her hand. In it lay a small, white pill. ''What's this?''

''That Haruka,'' Makoto paused for a moment. ''Is your tumor.''

Haruka just stood there. A wave of relieve washed over here. So this meant she wasn't sick at all? Her headache and dizzy spells were just caused but this tiny pill? ''You mean...''

''Yeah.'' Makoto smiled. ''I conned you for once. You were never sick.''

''And you...''

''Never really kipnapped Michiru. Well, at first I did but as you can see... she's fine.'' With that Makoto pointed at the girl on the bed.

Even Haruka managed to smile a bit. There was still one question haunting her though. ''Why?''

''Because,'' A blush appeared on Makoto's cheeks. ''Because I wanted to take you with me. Stop being who we are and start living a normal life. I have Ami, _had _Ami and you have Michiru. Don't make the mistake I did.''

''You knew I was going to fall for Michiru even before I met her?!'' Haruka yelped in shock, realising what she had just said too late.

She could hear Michiru giggle a bit. ''Just a mistake, ne?'' She mused.

Now it was Haruka's turn to blush. ''Well I've got to admit that I'm surprised. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing though. You know me too well. That's for sure.''

''Maybe. But it was worth it.''

Haruka rolled her eyes. At this point she could just strangle her partner. ''You made me think I was going to die!''

Makoto giggled. ''Exactly. Who's the bluff master now?''

''No comment.'' Haruka stated, turning around to face Michiru. ''As for you...''

''Don't say anything.'' The aqua haired girl cut her off, standing up. ''Right now I don't know whether I like you or dislike you. You lied to me. You betrayed my trust.''

''I know and I'm sor...'' Once again Michiru cut her off, this time by slapping the blonde bluff master across her cheek. Even Makoto jumped a bit at the sound of it. ''I guess I deserved that one.'' Haruka sighed, ignoring the burning feeling on her cheek.

A small smile appeared on Michiru's lips as she slapped Haruka again.

''And that was because?'' Haruka hissed.

''Because I felt like doing it. You deserved it anyway.'' Came the reply.

''Alright then.''

''So,'' Suddenly a voice from behind the started causing the both to turn around and look at Makoto. ''Haruka, are you going to retire with me?''

The tomboy shrugged, looking down at Michiru. ''Depends on it. Are you willing to forgive me and stay with me even though I've been such a...''

''Bitch, annoying person, cruel lying bastard?'' Michiru asked, blinking innocently.

''I was going to say something else but... alright.'' Haruka sweatdropped.

''I wouldn't want to be with anyone else.'' Michiru whispered, placing a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Haruka looked up at Makoto again. ''I guess, yes. I'm going to retire as well.''

Makoto couldn't help it but smile upon hearing that. ''Then all of this wasn't in vain after all.''

''I can't believe you did it though.'' Haruka admitted. ''All this trouble just to get me to _not _repeat your mistakes.''

''Hey at least it worked out for you. I still don't have a chick. Oh and just one more surprise left...'' Makoto paused for a moment, pointing at the closet.

''Oh no... I don't think I can handle any more surprised today. I'm going to blame you if I really get a tumor after today.'' With that focussed on the closet which suddenly was swung open, revealing four people. Mamoru, Setsuna, Minako and Ami.

The door to the room opened as well. This time Usagi, Rei and even Hotaru walked into the room. All of the smiling as Hotaru held a cake in her hands. ''Wise decision Tenoh, wise decision.'' Mamory stated although he was clearly sad about losing two of his best con masters.

''Congratulations, Ruka!'' Minako cheered, running up to Haruka and jumping into the taller woman's arms in the progress. ''I'm so glad you finally got over me!''

Everyone sweatdropped but decided to keep their mouths shut. Somehow Minako always managed to turn thing around and make it all about her. Michiru clenched her fists though. ''Ex?'' She asked.

''Hehe, not now, love. Not now.'' Haruka whispered, trying to desperately push Minako off of her. In vain ofcourse. Sometimes Minako's strenght could even surprise her. She just focussed on Hotaru. ''You were involved as well?''

Hotaru shook her head. ''Not until a few minutes ago. Minako managed to slip a few things by accident. I did make this cake though.''

Everyone started to laugh upon hearing this. In the end things had ended exactly as planned. Haruka still wasn't sure if she was happy with that though.

------

_Two Months Later_

Makoto put her arm around her fiancée. After all she had won Ami's heart once again. About a month later she had asked the bluenette to marry her and much to Makoto's surprise she had said yes. ''So what are you going to do now?'' Today at officially been their last day in Tokyo.

Michiru smiled while putting her arms around Haruka. ''Ruka's going to take me on a cruise.''

''Nice.'' Setsuna stated. ''Not such a surprise though. According to Ami you're pretty rich.''

''Only the best for my girlfriend. How else am I going to spoil her?'' Haruka joked, winking at the green haired woman. ''Jealous, Sets?''

''Not at all. I never liked the sea anyway.''

Minako giggled. ''Setsuna is going to do something exciting and new though.'' Everyone looked at her with questioning looks on their faces. ''She moving to another office.''

''You're going to work for Mamoru again?'' Makoto wondered out loud.

Setsuna nodded. ''So is Minako. After all, now you and Haruka are gone I figured Mamoru could use some help.''

''Women.'' Mamoru muttered. ''As if I can't do without you.''

''Watch it Chiba.'' Rei laughed. Like always she was holding Usagi's hand in her own. ''You can't do without us after all.''

''In what way? You're all gay!'' Mamoru said, pretending to be frustrated. ''Haruka has Michiru. Makoto has Ami. You've got Usagi and I'm pretty sure that Minako is screwing Setsuna behind our backs as well.''

''Excuse me?!'' Setsuna exclaimed, blushing a bit.

''A great take on how Mamoru thinks about his coworkers.'' Ami giggled.

''You don't know half of it...'' Mamoru smirked.

All the girls just stood there, blinking in confusion before turning red. ''Pervert.''

When Mamoru also realized what that had sound like he turned red as well. ''I d-didn't mean...''

Haruka just stared at the scene and smiled happily. With that she put an arm around her girlfriend and pulled her closer. Even though she was not longer a Bluff Master she knew her life would still bring a lot of adventure and mystery. And to be honest, she wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End

* * *

**

Well that was it. Don't know what to think of it though. I hope all of you liked it. As for everyone who reviewed this story, I'd really like to thank you for all the support. I don't think I would've continued to write this story without all of your encouragement and nice comments. I hope you'll take one last time to let me know what you think. Thanks again for everything. And well, I already started a new story. It'll be up soon. Yes, it another HarukaMichiru, don't worry. XD 


End file.
